Dragons and snakes are quite alike
by ZeroBunny
Summary: HP/DM Harry potter meets Samara, a snake who opens the door to the world of magic for the boy who lived. What will the wizarding world think when they find out that their BWL is a snake. AD/RW/GW/MW!Bashing Good!Slytherins Gray!Harry Intelligent!Harry Slytherin!Harry SLASH male/male Don't like don't read.
1. Meeting Samara

_before_ _I get on to the story i just wanted to say a few things._

 _first off this is my first story so please review and tell me what i should work on._

 _Disclaimer- unfortunately i don't own the harry potter characters or the books/movies so please don't sue me (not that i have much money anyways)_

 _i hope you like the story XD_

* * *

"speaking" 'thinking' §parseltongue§

Harry potter lay in his cupboard staring up at the spiders that lived on the slanted ceiling. He always woke up before the Dursleys so that he could have a few moments of quiet to sit, and think. In a few minutes they would get up and Uncle Vernon would go to work. He is the Director of the Grunnings drill manufacturing company.

Harry sat up quickly as he heard the loud blaring of Vernon Dursleys alarm clock. While waiting for Uncle Vernon to come down, Harry got ready for the day. He brushed his hair with a comb. Then he shoved on his shoes.

Harry didn't have to put on his clothes because he had to sleep in them in order to stay warm. His bed was a folded up blanket with a sheet on top to cover him, which wasn't enough warmth in a drafty cupboard. Even during the summer.

Vernon's heavy lumbering footsteps came down the stairs, shaking down dust and spiders onto Harry's head. His cupboard door was ripped open and Harry was pulled out by his neck. He has long ago learned that fighting being pulled around would just get him a beating, so he hung limply in his uncle's beefy hand.

His whale like uncle pulled Harry into the kitchen, and threw him onto the floor. "Get up freak, and make breakfast." shouted Vernon Dursleys as he sat down at the table with his wife Petunia and their son Dudley.

"Yes sir, Uncle Vernon." Harry said meekly while pulling himself off the floor. He pulled out the frying pan and turned on the stove. Now that Harry was almost 11 it was so much easier to cook than the first time when he was 5.

He had been so short that he had burned himself and the food many times. Uncle Vernon then punished him by giving him a beating and no food for the rest of the day. Harry had learned quickly and could now cook easily, which meant that he would usually get a piece of bread for breakfast.

After breakfast was over Vernon went off to work and Harry was given his list of chores for the day. Aunt Petunia always made the list ridiculously long so it would be almost impossible to finish them all before Uncle Vernon got home.

Today's list included;

scrub the hallway floor, wash all the bedding, polish the silverware, paint the garage door red, rake the yard, clean Dudley's room, make three apple pies, and weed all the flower beds.

Harry decided to finish the inside stuff first, so that he could get away from Aunt Petunia's watchful eyes. It was about three in the afternoon before Harry had managed to finish the inside chores. He was not allowed to have lunch, only a few sneaked drinks of water while working.

Once outside Harry would be able to fill his belly with water from the garden hose. Harry quickly ran out of the house into the yard to get a long drink before going back to work. the first task he started on was to paint the old brown garage door with red.

'Personally I think it would look best green, but no one would ever ask me.' Harry thought as he put away the paint and got out a rake.

He quickly finished with that and sat down to weed the flower beds. It was getting dark so he started hurrying in order to finish before Uncle Vernon returned. Without thinking Harry reached down and was about to grab a garden snake that was sitting in front of him.

§Stop§ Harry's head shot up and looked around for the person who spoke.

"Who said that?" asked Harry looking around for the speaker.

§Down here§

Harry looked down to see a snake just inches from his face. It was a small green snake with interesting black markings across its back. The markings looked like weird ancient runes he had seen in a history book.

"I didn't know that snakes could speak English." he said while trying to stay still and not startle it.

§I am not speaking English. I am speaking the language of the snakes' parseltongue§

"Why can I understand you?" harry asked, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was talking to a snake.

§Being a parseltongue is a rare gift in the wizarding world§ the snake hissed, bobbing its head up and down as it spoke.

"Wizarding world… Do you mean like magic?"

§Yes. And since you are a parselmouth that means that you are a wizard. If I might ask, how old are you?§ the snake asked with a hiss.

"I will be 11 tomorrow, on July 31. Why?"

§If you are to be 11 that means that on your birthday you will get your Hogwarts letter which will allow you to go to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to learn magic.§

"For real? Wow!" Harry yelled, thinking about all the things that he could do with magic.

§Young one. I am guessing that you should finish this work before you get into trouble.§

"Whoops!" Harry yelped as he bent down to pull the last few weeds.

"Say... You wouldn't perhaps... Umm well you know... like to come with me would you?" he asked while pointing at the house.

§I will not be your pet!§ The snake hissed grumpily.

Harry violently shook his head and then looked up hopefully as he said "Umm... If you want we could be friends."

The snake contemplated the idea before nodding and slithering up to his feet.

"Do you mind hiding in my pocket until I can go to my cupboard?" Harry asked while carefully picking up the snake.

§If i must then I guess that it is ok.§

With a beaming smile Harry carefully placed the snake in the pocket of his too large pants. He managed to get inside just before Uncle Vernon arrived. He walked in the door and grabbed harry hauling him into the kitchen to make dinner. Vernon angrily slammed harry into the stove, which Harry's light body bounced off of and onto the floor.

Grinning at Harry's defenseless position he kicked the small boys back a few times chuckling at the whimpers The young boy made. Lucky he got bored quickly and turned towards the table to sit down.

"Freak! Get up already and make dinner. If you don't hurry up I'll will give you a beating you won't forget."

Wincing from the pain Harry struggled to his feet to make dinner for them. Just as he was almost up his cousin Dudley walked by and kicked his ankle making him fall back to the floor with a sickening thud. Harry crawled to his feet knowing what would happen if he didn't.

After Harry finished making dinner Uncle Vernon dragged him to his cupboard and threw him in slamming the door shut before walking up stairs for bed. Harry moaned in pain as he lay down on his makeshift bed. The snake crawled out of his pocket and sat on his stomach watching the young one.

Her heart breaking as she watched the child cry himself to sleep without making a sound. After harry was finally asleep the snake hissed to herself §No matter what, I promise to keep this child safe and happy.§ With that she curled up on Harry's stomach and fell asleep, while watching the young boy sleep.

* * *

 _So that's it (don't worry harry will soon get away from his horrid family)_

 _I hope you enjoyed it._

 _I'm sorry that it was such a short chapter I will try to make the next one longer._

 _Please review and fave this story!_


	2. A chance

_Wow I can **'** t believe that so many people liked my story **!**_ _Thanks to anyone who reviwed on my last chapter it made me really happy **!**  
I hope that this new chapter didn't take to long **!**  
My internet was down for a few days so i couldn't upload it sorry **!** **:/**_

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don **'** t own the harry potter franchise so please don **'** t sue me **!**

Anyways on to the story : **)**

* * *

§Wake up young one.§

Harry started awake looking around wildly until he saw the snake. "Good morning um... What is your name?"

§My name is Samara.§

"That is a very beautiful name." Harry smiled as he watched the snakes lips twitch into a smile for a moment before going back to normal. "Umm… Samara since I can hear parseltongue, can I speak it?"

"Yes you can. You just have to act like it is any other language you know."

Their conversation was cut off by the cupboard door opening. Luckily it was Aunt Petunia instead of Uncle Vernon. She curtly told harry to cook breakfast and get the mail. At the mention of mail Harry remembered the conversation about magic school letters and ran over to the slot. He reached in and pulled out a pile of letters. Harry quickly shuffled through them until he found it.

The envelope read:

 _ **Mr. H Potter**_

 _ **Cupboard under the stairs**_

 _ **4 Privet drive**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

Harry grinned and ripped open the envelope to read the letter.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

 _ **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on the 1** **st** **of September. We await your owl by no later than August 1st.**

 **Sincerely,** _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

Harry flipped the paper over to read the next part.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes(black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 ***Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags***

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)  
**

 **by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic**

 **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory  
**

 **by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**

 **by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

 **by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**

 **by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

 **by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

 **by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 ***Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad***

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

 _ **Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall**_

Harry stared at it in shock before stuffing it in his pocket and running into the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast Harry was relieved to find out that Aunt Petunia's friends were here, and he didn't have to do anything other than stay out of sight for the rest of the day. Happily Harry ran outside and flopped down on the grass. "Samara I have a question. How am I supposed to um...? Owl them back, if I don't have an owl?"

Samara slithered onto Harry's knee hissing §don't worry. The owl won't leave until you have given it your letter. Look at the tree over there.§

Harry looked up and saw the owl sitting in the tree. He carefully snuck inside and found an envelope, a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper he wrote a quick note saying that he would be coming to the school and then signed his Uncles name before sealing it up in the envelope. Careful not to startle the bird Harry walked over to the tree. He held the letter up telling the owl to give it to the headmaster of Hogwarts. The bird swooped off of the branch and grabbed the letter before flying off, high above the neighborhood he had grown up in. Harry watched anxiously as the bird flew away with his letter. Sitting back down harry turned to the snake with a frown.

"Samara where on earth are we going to find all of this stuff for Hogwarts? I have never seen any of this stuff sold in normal stores."

§That is a good question young one. In Britain there is a Wizarding ally called Diagon Ally which is full of magical shops. The next chance we get, we will leave here and go there to get your school supplies.§

Harry's face changed to be a nervous frown "But Samara... If I sneak out then Uncle Vermon will p.. punish me."

§Do not worry young one. Once we get there we will find someplace to stay and you will never have to come back here to these horrid Muggles.§

'I wonder if that Is a way of calling people stupid in the wizarding world' Harry thought before asking

"Wait... What is a Muggle?"

§A Muggle is a non-magic person. Most Muggles don't know about us, so wizards are not allowed to do magic in front of them.§

"Oh ok." Harry sighed and lay down in the freshly cut grass. He stared up at the beautiful sky. It was very sunny out and the sky only had a few wispy clouds. There was a soft breeze rolling through the suburbs, cooling down everything that had been scorched by the July sun. All around there were sounds of people talking and cars driving by, but as Harry grew sleepier he found that all of those sounds simply blurred together. He caved in despite the risk of falling asleep out in the open, and let himself drift off into a dream land filled with magic and wizards, where he was finally happy and loved. For a moment in his dream he saw a mysterious person with amazing silver eyes that seemed to suck him in.

 _*Albus Dumbledore POV*_

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the letter in his hand. It was the letter from Harry Potter's Uncle confirming his attendance this coming year. "Perfect. Soon the boy who lived will be here and ready to be molded into the world's greatest weapon. With his power soon I will finally get rid of Voldemort. All I need to do is set everything up correctly. I will need children loyal to the cause, who will mold Harry into a sacrificial lamb for the greater good." Dumbledore got up from his desk and walked over to the flu. Grabbing a handful of the sparkly silver flu powder from a jar, he tossed it into the fireplace and stepped in yelling "The Burrow" before disappearing in a whoosh of emerald flames.

Back at the Dursleys house Harry was running down the street as fast as he could. He had been woken up by Dudley and his gang of boys who lived in neighborhood, poking him with sticks. All of his friends had been picked by how big they were in order to make his little gang seem scary. "Wakey wakey little Harry-kins. Hurry and wake up so we can play with you." It was Simon.

Simon was the scariest one in Dudley's gang and the oldest at 15, but everyone knew that the only reason he was in this silly gang instead of a real one was because he was obsessed with Harry. He never beat up Harry but rather stared at him creepily all the time, and smirk whenever there eyes met. His staring creped Harry out and he couldn't help but shiver at the roving eyes traveling up and down his small form.

Harry quickly jumped up and ran hoping that he could escape them this time. The other boys started running after him with Simon in the lead, and Dudley's whale like form far behind trying to keep up.

When they were both 4 Dudley got the idea to chase Harry around the yard and catch him. Then he would keep him in a makeshift cage. 'Harry hunting' became one of his favorite games and even now Dudley and his little gang still enjoyed playing it. Only recently Dudley had stepped it up a notch by beating up Harry whenever they caught him.

Harry's legs were about to give out but he managed to keep on going, spurring himself on by remembering what had happened last time he had been caught. Dudley's gang had tied him up and started kicking him and hitting until Harry had fallen unconscious. Then they had just left him there unconscious. Luckily Harry had managed to squirm out of the ropes and get back home before Uncle Vernon got back.

This time he was not going to let them win. Harry couldn't help but cry out with joy at the sight of his hiding tree. It was an oak tree with no low branches, which made it perfect for getting away from Dudley's gang, and his aunts mean dogs. Whenever his Aunt Marge came to stay she always set her dogs on him for fun. Grabbing the first branch Harry hauled himself up. His foot narrowly missing Simon's hand reaching up to grab it. Harry climbed to the top of the tree before finding a comfortable spot to sit, while he waited for the boys to get bored, and leave.

"Samara" harry whispered to the snake trying to get her attention without alerting the group of boys down below. Samara poked her head out of his pocket and hissed back §Yes?§

Harry shuddered at the boys standing around the tree, and Simon who was simply standing to the side and smirking up at Harry. He sighed in annoyance before asking. "Can you teach me to speak parseltongue? I don't quite understand what you told me about it before."

§You already know how to speak parseltongue because you are a born parselmouth, you just need to remember. This will only come with practice. To start try saying something simple like hello over and over while imagining speaking like a snake. Unfortunately unless you are a natural it will probably take at least a week to get it.§

Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the taunts of the boys as he practiced "Hello. Hello. Hello. Hell-oooooo." Harry stopped panting for breath. He tried one more time not wanting to give up. This time he envisioned talking to a snake and then hissed §Hello§

§Good job young one. It seems that you are a natural and very smart to get it that fast.§ Hissed Samara smiling at the boys achievement.

§Thank you§ Harry hissed back, enjoying being able to speak parseltongue.

Harry was about to say something when he looked around and saw that Dudley and his gang were finally gone. §So... shall we go back now?§

§Yes we should go back. Oh young one I forgot to tell you happy birthday.§

Harry blushed at the words of the snake. §Thank you Samara. I have never had someone wish me happy birthday before so this is very nice. § With that said harry began climbing down the tree. Once at the bottom Harry looked himself over for injuries. 'Well except for the injuries on my back from last night I seem to be fine' He thought to himself.

Harry kept going over the last few days in his head as he walked back to the house. So much had happened, so his head was a mess of swirling thoughts, emotions, and fears for the unknown future. The door of his uncle and aunts house stood dauntingly in front of the frightened little boy. §Samara, must I go in? Why can't we leave now and go to that wizard place?§ Although he was trying to be brave harry couldn't stop the fearful shivers from making his legs shake. He Knew that as soon as he entered these doors he would be punished badly.

§I am very sorry Harry, but you have to stay here until we get a chance to get away without them knowing. If you left right now they would be able to catch you easily. Plus you don't even have your stuff or the money to get there.§ Samara was saddened by the scared look on the boy's face. Trying to make him feel better the snake slithered out of his pocket and gently flicked her tongue on his arm. Harry half smiled at the sentiment §Thanks Samara. Now let's go in before Aunt Petunia comes looking for me.§

Harry bravely opened the door and closed his eyes readying himself for a loud berating, slaps to the face, or finding himself slammed into the wall. There was no loud yelling and no slaps, which confused him. Carefully he opened his eyes and looked around for his aunt and uncle. He couldn't see anyone around and there was no noises giving the house an eerie feel.

Tiptoeing Harry carefully moved out of the hallway and into the living room and kitchen area. As always every part of the house was completely clean without even a single bit of dust on the picture frames. Harry looked around until he noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He walked over to the table and put down Samara before picking it up, and reading it out loud to himself.

"Freak" Harry guessed from the hand writing that Aunt Petunia wrote this note "We have left for your Aunt Marge's house, and we won't be back until tomorrow evening. You are not to eat anything, and if we find anything gone or out of place then Vernon will give you a beating that you won't forget."

§This is perfect! Since they will be gone for so long we can finally leave.§ Harry couldn't stop grinning.

Samara chuckled at the antics of the young one. She couldn't help but be very relieved that Harry wouldn't have to deal with those awful muggles again. §Young one§ She hissed to catch his attention.

§Yes?§ Asked Harry turning to the table that had Samara on it.

§I know that you are happy, but if you want to leave before it gets dark then we need to get ready.§

§Oh sorry... What do I need to do?§ Harry had stopped jumping around, but his bright green eyes were sparkling showing his concealed happiness.

§First you must pack anything you want to take with you. Find whatever clothes, toiletries, and whatever else you want to keep, and put it into a bag of some sort. §

Harry ran over to his cupboard and pulled it open listening with relish as the door made a loud bang and dinted the wall. He got down on his knees and crawled through the opening and onto his raged bed. Harry searched around in the dark of the cupboard with his hands, trying to find his school bag. It was brown and very plain but it had plenty of room for his things. First he shoved his extra pair of pants, shirt, and hole filled socks into the bag. All of his clothes were way too large and filled with holes because they were hand me downs from Dudley.

Next Harry grabbed his comb and bar of soap which he kept in a plastic bag, and placed them into the brown bag. He looked around carefully before grabbing his blanket and shoving it inside as well. After crawling out of the cupboard with the bag Harry ran back to the table where Samara sat. §I am done Samara. What now?§

Samara looked at the bag and then up at him with a puzzled face §Is that all you are taking?§

Harry blushed at that comment and turned away but not before the snake could see the embarrassed expression §That's all I own.§

Samara awkwardly cleared her throat and changed the subject, so he would not have to feel embarrassed §now that you are packed we need to find money for a bus fare, and so we can find a place to stay in the wizarding world. Harry do you know were the Dursley family keeps there money?§

"You want me to steal from them?" In his shock Harry had switched back to English "I can't do that. Even if they are bad people it's still wrong"

§I didn't want to tell you this and hurt you even more, but when I was living in the garden I over herd your aunt and uncle talking.§

Harry couldn't help but cut her off and blurt out §What about?"

§As I was saying.§ The snake sent a fake glare at Harry §they had just received their monthly payment. It seems that your aunt and uncle were getting paid by a wizard called Dumbledore to take care of you.§

Samara looked over at Harry and saw the puppy eyes, and nodded for him to talk. §Dumbledore is the headmaster of my new school.§

§Hmm…. That is interesting… once we get more info, we will talk of this again. Now back to the subject at hand. Do you understand why it is ok for you to take the money?§

§Yes I understand. It is because the money that was supposed to be used on me wasn't and they instead used it for themselves, which means that it is actually mine.§

§Correct. Now do you know where they keep it? §

Harry nodded before speaking §they keep it in the top drawer of Uncle Vernon's desk. How much should I take§

§Whatever is in there, we don't know how much we will need. § She nodded her head towards the office door as if to shoo him away. Harry cautiously walked over to the large wood door. He knew that Vernon wasn't in there, but the scars on his back throbbed in remembrance of the many beatings that he had gotten in this small dark room. It was a very simple room with tan walls, dark brown desk, and book cases. Vermon Dursly wasn't at all into reading, but he had them anyways because all of his neighbors had books in there office.

Shaking off the memories harry ran over to the desk and pulled open the drawer. Inside was an envelope full of money. He counted and there was about 200 pounds before shoving the money back into the envelope and running out of the horrid room. §Ok Samara I have the money. Can we go?§

§Yes young one, we can go, and if you would be so kind as to place me in your pocket. §

Harry slung the bag over his shoulder and carefully placed her into his pocket, before walking out the door. The sky had started to grow dark and the first few stars were shining brightly in an empty sky. "Here I go! Off the meet my destiny... wait where am I going?" Samara chuckled at his silliness before hissing §the place you seek is the leaky inn on Charing Cross Road. This is where we will stay and it is the entrance to Diagon Ally. You can get there by bus. The closest stop is down the street, now let's go.§ Harry nodded, tightening his grip on the bag and running down the street Towards the bus stop.

* * *

I hoped you liked the story **!**  
Wow Simon was supper creepy Ugh **!**  
I don **'** t know what I **'** m going to do with his character but he will probably come back into the story latter **.**  
Anyways please leave a review to help fuel my creative juices **!**  
 **(** I **'** m sorry again about the small chapter **!** I will try to make them longer in the future **!** **)**


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

**A HUGE SORRY!**

 **I am so sorry that this chapter took so long!  
I had a horrid case of writers block and only just got it finished.  
Thanks for being so patient.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter franchise so please don't sue me!  
**

 **Anyways here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _* Molly's POV *_**

Molly Weasley stood in the kitchen, chopping carrots for dinner. It was unusually quiet in the burrow which made her nervous. Molly always knew when her children were up to something because the burrow would suddenly become deathly silent. The lack of, Ginny and Ron screaming at one another, the twins blowing something up, and Percy whining at her to punish the twins for whatever crazy mess they have made this time, was a refreshing change but she knew that it would not last.

She was about to yell for them to come down and explain what had happened when she heard the loud whoosh of the floo. It was especially strange because her husband did not come home from his job at the ministry, for hours. Wiping her hands on her red apron, Molly walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway where the fire place sat. She started at the sight of the Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing in her hallway brushing off the floo powder from his robes. "Albus Dumbledore… What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you to come by today."

Albus smiled at her with his eyes twinkling in a merry way "Please call me Albus my dear. Unfortunately this visit is about something very serious." He paused before asking "Can we sit somewhere and talk?"

"Oh…. of course. The sitting room is through there." She answered pointing to the correct doorway. Molly followed Dumbledore through the door way and watched as he sat down in the big yellow chair. Wanting to hear the story as quickly as possible, molly hurried over to the couch which sat opposite to the yellow chair.

Once she had sat down Dumbledore started by saying "this is about Harry." Before he could explain Molly started yelling "MERLIN HELP US! The boy who lived is dead! What will we ever do" she jumped out of her seat and began franticly pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Molly calm down." Dumbledore said trying to hush her so that the entire house would not come rushing in. that would mean Obliviating them all which would be a big hassle and a waist of his precious time.

"How can you say to calm down? We are DOOMED! Wait a second… this is all YOUR fault you were in charge of him. How could you let this happen?"

Dumbledore sighed before standing up to get her attention and yelled "He is not DEAD! Now will you PLEASE be quiet and let me speak."

Molly blushed, embarrassed for screaming at him, and quieted down. Albus smiled at her before continuing "Harry is still in good enough condition to come to the wizarding world and become the boy who lived. I have even sent someone to check on him recently who says that he is just what we need and that the Dursleys have followed our instructions to a T."

He didn't even feel a tiny bit of guilt about leaving harry with people who would most definitely abuse him. If anything he was happy about seeing yet another piece of his plan fall into place. By now the Dursleys had probably beaten and molded Harry, and made him into the perfect pawn that was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

Dumbledore Looked up at molly eyes twinkling before continuing "Actually I am here because I just got a letter from Harry's uncle confirming his attendance at Hogwarts this coming year."

"This is a good thing, so why are you so upset?" molly asked confused.

"I am not upset about Harry coming to Hogwarts but I am nervous about him. Although he is perfectly good right now, if he makes friends with the wrong people then our savior might end up as yet another dark lord. Do you understand?" Albus waited for her nod before continuing his explanation. "That is where you come in. Now, you know that I sent Harry to his magic hating aunt and uncle which means that when he gets to the magic world he will be desperate for love of any kind. You will offer him the family that he so desperately needs and your children will become his first friends."

"My children? " Molly asked him quickly.

"I think that your son Ron is the same age as Harry and Your daughter Ginny will be coming next year correct?"

"Yes that is true. They are here at the burrow right now would you like me to call them down?" Once she saw Dumbledore's nod she called out "Ron! Ginny! Downstairs now!"

There was a banging sound as the two siblings ran down the stairs and into the sitting room. The children ran into the room both talking as loudly as possible in a mad rush to blame the other for the incident that had happened upstairs, but both stopped short when they saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in there sitting room. They stared slack jawed at the sight of the Hogwarts headmaster, and defeater of the evil wizard Grindelwald, before turning to their mother for explanation.

Molly sighed "sit down so the headmaster can explain." The two sat down quickly staring aptly at the headmaster. With eyes twinkling brightly he held out a bag of lemon drops to offer them to the two children. They both took one but didn't eat them in favor of trying to 'casually' look him over. Albus put the bag away and turned back to the children with a serious expression

"The reason why I am here is because I think The Boy Who Lived is in danger. Right now he is perfectly fine but I am scared that once he gets to the wizarding world if he meets the wrong sort for example the Malfoy scion, then the boy who lived might end up the next dark lord. That is where you come in, I want you and your sister to make friends with harry and keep the wrong sort away. I would also ask your older brothers but they are so old that it would seem weird for them to become friends with a first year."

They both agreed instantly wanting to please the headmaster.

"I would not ask this of you without repayment so please tell me what you would need in order to give you all incentive you need to help me with this." the three Weasel's talked with Dumbledore for a while more before finally coming to a conclusion. They all swore to secrecy about their plans even from the other Weaslys, before Dumbledore used the floo to get back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 ** _*Harry Potter POV *_**

§this is the entrance to the wizarding world? It doesn't look very wizard like§ Harry whispered to Samara.

§Sorry I must have taken you to the wrong place because obviously the wizards write 'entrance to the wizarding world' on the correct building so that all muggles know where it is. § Samara hissed in annoyance.

§Gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.§ Harry looked so pitiful apologizing that Samara quickly apologized so that he wouldn't feel bad.

§no… I'm sorry I was just being sarcastic because I'm cold. I wasn't actually annoyed with you. Plus you have grown up with muggles so no one has told you any of this.§ After hearing the apology harry smiled at her before looking up to study the building standing in front of him.

It was a rundown shop front painted completely black without any windows. The sign was old and covered in black paint so that you couldn't read any of the words. §Even if there is nothing telling what this place is there some muggles who just wander in? § Harry asked the snake sitting in his pocket.

Poking her head out of his pocket she explained §look around. Notes how none of the muggles are going in or even looking at it. That is because it has a powerful Notice-Me-Not charm on it, to ward off muggles. All wizards can see the building but muggles just pass right by it.§

§wow! Magic is so cool I can't wait to learn it.§ Harry's smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

§I know you are exited but can we hurry up and go in. It's really cold out here.§

Harry ran up to the door quickly in order to get out of the cold air. He reached forward and pulled the door open suddenly assaulted by the strong sent of smoke, musty air, and food. The inn itself was dark and shabby. There was a bar to his right and a bunch of tables to his left. Luckily there were only a few people in the inn nursing their drinks at the bar. A hiss from Samara brought Harry out of his thoughts

§yes Samara?§ He hissed back quietly in order to not be noticed.

§You need to find the person in charge in order to get a room. I think it is that man behind the bar. §

Harry looked at were her head was pointing to see what looked to be the bar tender. The man was old looking but he had a kind face so harry calmly walked over to where he was standing. "Excuse me sir. I need a room, do you take muggle money?"

The man looked skeptical as he looked Harry over. 'From the looks of him he has most likely run away from home, but if I ask him now it would just spook the poor boy. Yes its best to just give him a room and try to find out who he is latter.' Tom thought to himself.

Tom looked down at the Harry's money for a minute before taking the money and handing over a room key. He pointed towards the stairs which lead to the rooms "The name's Tom I own this inn so if you need anything just ask. Your room is number 9."

"Thank you sir." Harry answered as he walked in the direction the owner's finger was pointing. The hallway floor looked rundown and broken so Harry had to carefully inch along the sides in order to dodge the holes in the floor. Luckily for Harry number 9 was pretty easy to find. He quickly unlocked his door and walked through the door way. "Wow this place is in need of serious help. "Harry whispered to himself. Once Inside harry began looking around and was once again shocked.

Compared to the rest of the run down Inn his room was in perfect condition. Nothing was broken or so old it was falling apart and the room even had a cheery fire warming up the place. He sat down on the bed and pulled Samara carefully out of his pocket.

§Samara look at this room… It's so big! I have never had a room this nice at… Never mind." Harry shook his head trying to get rid of the depressing memory's plaguing his mind, "So… What are we going to do about money? We definitely don't have enough to stay here until Hogwarts starts plus what about next summer?§

§Young one! Calm down. I know you are worried, but we are both tired and need our rest. This will be my first lesson to you. Never make decisions while half asleep or on an empty stomach. Tomorrow we will talk about this more ok?§

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her §I will keep that in mind. Wait… How many lessons are there?§

Samara just smirked before sliding off the boys hand and slithering over to the pillow closest to the fire. Harry looked at the curled up snake in confusion before dropping his bag on the floor and tiredly lying down. It had been a long day and his body happily fell into a deep sleep. The last thing he could hear was Samara hissing "Good night Young one." Although it was a simple gesture Harry had never experienced a parent's love as they tucked him in.

When he was younger he had often heard the Dursleys tucking in Dudley and Imagined to himself that his own parents were still here and were tucking him into bed and kissing him good night. For the first time in quite a while Harry fell asleep without a single tear rolling down his face. Instead he fell asleep, and dreamed of beautiful silver eyes.

* * *

 **Please Read and Reveiw thanks! Again sorry i will try to write the next chapter much faster. In the next chapter harry should briefly meet the mystery person with silver eyes YAY!**

 **On a different note I need some help deciding what to do with Hermione so i am doing a poll**

 _ *** Good Hermione  
**_ _ *** Bad Hermione**_  
 _ *** Not a main part of the story**_

 **Please leave a review with your vote. It will help me a lot!**


	4. Trip to Gringotts

You guys i am so sorry for taking so long! I know its not much of an excuse but my brother just graduated high-school so we had a big party and had a loth of relatives coming from really far away. it has been really hectic so i didn't manage to write any the entire week before they came or while they were here. So SORRY!

(Hmm... I suddenly got a serious Ramen craving so i will finish this later!)

(I'm back the Ramen was delicious by the way!)

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own the harry potter franchise (which sucks)

 **Warrning** \- the parts with Harry's inheritance might be a little confusing so please ask me all the questions you need to.

§Parsletongue. § "talking" _'thinking'_ **writing** (me talking to you)

* * *

 _ **Chap 4 Gringotts**_

Gringotts was everything Samara had told harry and more. It's an imposing snow-white marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near its intersection with Knockturn Alley. It towers precariously over the stores around it almost like it will fall and crush everything at the touch of a hand. Harry stared at the tall building in shock. He still couldn't believe that he was here in the magic world about to meet goblins instead of being back at his uncle and aunts house being treated like a slave and a freak.

Harry's morning had started out pretty slow. He had woken up before Samara so he decided to take a much needed shower. Harry was delighted to find that the inn shower had shampoo that smelled like the mint gum that aunt petunia kept in her purse. She only kept it in her purse because all the other women also had it, but because she hated the flavor she occasionally gave the gum to harry when she was in a really good mood. It was his favorite flavor so smelling like mint was really cool but it made harry really hungry.

After a long and relaxing shower harry got out and dried off before pulling on his other set of clothing which consisted of a pair of pants that he was practically swimming in, and had to hold up with a belt to keep it from falling off. His shirt was a simple white tee shirt which was the only shirt that had been bought especially for him which meant that it almost fit him correctly. Harry only had one pair of shoes but he did have extra socks and underwear.

After he was dressed he tried to tame the mess of hair on his head which didn't work as usual. Harry then made a face in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and walking over to where Samara was curled up sleeping. To most people it would look like the snake was awake because its eyes were open but harry remembered from a book he read once, that snakes don't have eyelids but rather a thin membrane that covers their eyes when they sleep.

§Good morning Samara§ the snake woke up slowly and sluggishly uncurled her body.

§Good morning young one. It seems that I have over slept... Sorry... I'm sure that you were looking forward to going to Diagon Alley as soon as possible. § Samara hissed apologetically.

Harry shook his head profusely not wanting Samara to feel like she was at fault §its fine Samara I didn't wake you because you looked really comfortable. Plus while you were asleep I took a shower. The inn even had this awesome mint shampoo. § Harry held out his arm so samara could smell the mint. Samara smiled at his child like joy at the cheap mint shampoo. She nodded in approval before looking up at Harry. §Young one would you mind if I don't ride in your pocket anymore? §

§Yes! That is fine. Where do you think is best? §

§I was thinking about curling around your arm or…"

§Arm sounds fine. § Harry quickly placed his right arm on the bed, so that the snake could climb up easily, §Are you ready to leave? §

§Before we leave you need to eat so that you have energy for today, and please don't worry too much about our money. Once we get to Gringotts we will decide what we need to do next. §

Harry nodded before standing up and walking around to the other side of the bed. He quickly picked up the bag and walked out of the room and down the hallway. Once in the main area of the Leaky Cauldron Harry looked around to try and spot tom. He spotted him behind the counter talking to a customer so Harry sat down a few seats away. They both tried to not listen in on the conversation but couldn't help but hear some of it. They seemed to be talking about someone called the Boy-Who-Lived. Apparently the kid disappeared after killing a dark lord that they called You-Know-Who. Harry was slightly confused at the strange name but ignored it for the moment so he could pay attention to the more important parts of the conversation.

§That is very strange Samara. I wonder if we will be able to find a book on this subject. § Harry whispered quietly so as to not bother the two people conversing.

§Hmm… Yes this sounds very important, so we should try and learn more about it later. §

"What can I get for you?"

Harry yelped and tumbled down from his stool, he had been so focused on his conversation with Samara that he hadn't noticed that the conversation beside him had stopped and the customer had left.

§Smooooth…§ Samara hissed in his ear making harry blush and scramble to stand up quickly.

"Are you all right kid?" Tom couldn't help but want to laugh at the adorable kid, but judging by his pink face he probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"I am fine Mr. Tom. I was just startled." Harry carefully climbed back on to the tall stool.

"Ok so what can I get for you?" Tom asked while moving to get a rag to clean up after the other customer.

"Umm can I have a boiled egg, and a piece of toast with strawberry preserves?"

Tom nodded before walking into the back to tell his cook the order. Harry Sighed and laid his head down on the counter. Closing his eyes helped to release the tension from interacting with someone. The Dursleys hardly ever let him out of the house so he had never gotten used to dealing with strangers. While he was waiting Samara hissed descriptions of Diagon Alley to Harry in order to keep him entertained. A little while later Harry heard footsteps so he pulled his head off of the counter with a little effort wincing at the pops coming from his neck. It was Tom with his food "here kid. So are you here to get your Hogwarts supplies?"

Harry smiled happily at Tom "Yes I am! My Birthday was the 31st. I turned eleven and got my Hogwarts letter." Tom smiled at his exited ramblings.

"So can you tell me what your name is? It won't do to keep calling you kid."

"My name is Harry Potter." Tom became suddenly pale before turning away and staring off into the distance like he was thinking about something really hard.

 _'Oh my god it is Harry Potter. Why on earth is the Boy-Who-Lived here all alone? Wait I can't act to weird or he might freak out. I just have to play it off calmly.'_ Tom's thoughts were running rampant through his head crazily. Tom turned his head to look at harry with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for acting weird... I just used to know someone with that name and it brings back memories." Tom smiled awkwardly.

"No it's ok… Oh here is the plate I am done. Thank you for the food!" Harry handed the plate to the man before hopping off of the stool.

§Samara… How do I get to Diagon alley? § Harry hissed to Samara while waving goodbye.

§Go through that door over there. § Harry walked across the floor to the door way. He stopped and pulled the door open to reveal a small square courtyard area surrounded by walls except for the above them which was open to the sky. Harry walked through the door way and closed it behind himself.

§Now what? §

§Go over to that brick wall and focus your magic then tap the middle brick. §

Harry stopped short §Umm…. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to focus my magic. §

§No harry I am sorry! I totally forgot that you have never used your magic before. Ok first you need to learn to connect with your magic. Sit down on the ground and close your eyes. Now imagine that you are looking in side yourself and everything is dark. Next imagine yourself going through the darkness and finding your core. It should look like a colorful Sphere. Now you just have to break it open. §

Harry followed her instructions and soon found himself in his core looking at a strange sphere. It looked almost like a glass ball but it shined gold light so bright that it was hard to look at. He reached forward and touched it carefully with his index finger. The golden ball's outside began to crack from the light weight of his finger. Harry pulled his finger away before reaching forward with both hands and placing them on the globe. The golden ball was calm for a moment but suddenly snapped open and golden light rushed through his body. Harry could feel the magic touch every part of him before draining back to his core, but now he could feel it there like a steady comforting warmth unlike before when he couldn't feel it at all.

§Samara it worked! I touched the ball and it broke open and there was this gold light rushing through my body. It was amazing, I feel almost like a part of me had been missing before this. §

§that young one was your magic. So you say that it was gold correct? That means that you are very powerful. And have a lot of magic. §

Harry stared at Samara mouth hanging open, before getting up and dusting himself off. 'Can I really be that powerful? I have never been anything great... Just harry the freak who lives in a cupboard.' Harry thought to himself amazedly. §Now let's try the wall again. To focus your magic just imagine your magic flowing into your hand and staying there. Just remember don't pull all of your magic out because not only will it deplete your magic reserves for a while but it will also probably spiral out of control until you get better at using your magic. §

Harry focused a little bit of his magic in his hand but it was not enough so it slipped away from him and flowed back to his core. Harry frowned before trying again this time he used a bunch more but it was too much for his too keep under control and there was a small explosion against were he was touching the wall. Luckily it didn't hurt Harry or Samara it just knocked them to the ground. Harry got up and walked over to the wall once more. He took a deep breath to calm himself before trying again. This time instead of trying to force it he let the magic flow like it wanted. Harry was amazed as the magic pooled the perfect amount into hand on its own. Then he touched the wall and this time the magic worked perfectly. The bricks began folding away revealing Diagon Alley.

Harry stepped out and wished that he had many more sets of eyes to take everything in. there were many different stores each with strange names like Magical Menagerie which seemed to be a pet store of some kind. There was also a store called Slug & Jiggers Apothecary which was full of jars and boxes full of strange things like bat wings and pickled fire bark.

§Ok Harry we need to go to the bank first. It should be down this street. §Harry nodded to Samara before walking towards the bank. He tried not to dawdle but couldn't help but stop to look at some of the weirder stores on his way. After about 10 minutes Harry and Samara managed to reach Gringotts.

Harry shook his head out of his memories of earlier that morning to look up at the big building towering above his small body. He climbed up a set of white stairs that lead up to Gringotts main doors which were huge and bronze. The doors were flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. Harry nodded politely to the goblin before turning back to the doors. The goblin pulled the doors open for him. Harry walked through the doors quickly so as to not be caught in the quickly closing doors. He looked around the entrance hall a little bit before pressing on and walking up to a pair of silver doors much smaller than the last. Engraved on these silver doors are the words:

 **Enter, stranger, but take heed**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed**

 **For those who take, but do not earn,**

 **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors**

 **A treasure that was never yours,**

 **Thief, you have been warned, beware**

 **Of finding more than treasure there.**

These doors are once again flanked by goblins who opened the doors for harry. In front of Harry was a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them.

§Samara what are these creatures? § Harry asked while walking forwards a short ways to get out of the way of the doors.

§these are goblins Harry. They may look weird but they are very clever and dangerous. If you want them to treat you well then you must be very polite. To greet them say these words: Death to your enemies, and May your gold grow ever greater. Then the goblin should say his part back. Now you need to talk to the goblin at the desk at the front. § Samara hissed back.

Harry nodded before walking forward, he was happy that no one seemed to notice him as he made the long trek to the back of the room. Harry stopped once he reached the tall desk. Harry was about to say the greeting but he stopped when he noticed that the goblin was doing something and it would be rude to interrupt him. The goblin Griphook was secretly impressed at the manners of the boy, so he quickly put down his quill. If he had been rude the goblin would probably have taken much longer to get around to talking to him.

The goblin Looked down at Harry and waited for him to speak. Harry took a calming breath in before saying "Death to your enemies, and may your gold grow ever greater Sir." Harry waited for a few agonizing seconds that felt like years hoping that he had said the greeting correctly. Griphook stared at the small child in shock. He had been very polite to a goblin and had even said a proper goblin greeting. Griphook answered with "May your vaults grow many and your enemies few. I am Griphook?" Harry sighed in relief that the goblin had not been offended.

"My name is Harry potter…"

The goblin cut him off with a quick "Aha the potter heir! So you have finally decided to read our owls! We have been owling the potter heir to come and fix this mess for years. The potter vaults are in bad shape and you must take responsibility."

"Wait what do you mean potter vaults? My parents aren't wizards, and I haven't gotten a single owl from Gringotts. I'm sorry but you must have the wrong person." Harry answered defensively.

"If you are Harry potter then you have inherited the potter vaults and so must take charge of their care. There will be no talking your way out of this. Come with me, so that I may administer the test to discern that you are the heir." Griphook climbed down from his tall chair and snapped his long spindly fingers for another goblin to come and man his desk while he was with Harry, before leading him down a long hallway and into a room marked

 **Griphook**

 **Vault Manager**

Once inside the room they both sat down, Griphook in the chair behind the desk and Harry in a plush seat across from the desk. Griphook quickly got down to business and summoned a bowl with patterns of runes around it and a ceremonial dagger. "Please take the dagger and cut your hand with it then drop the blood into the bowl, a few drops is all we need."

Harry looked at the dagger worriedly, thinking _'what is happening? Nothing makes sense. If the test says that I am the Potter heir then what will happen? Does this mean that my parents were wizards too?'_ Harry picked up the dagger and carefully nicked his thumb. He watched as the red drop rolled down to the end of his thumb and drop into the bowl. The goblin healed the cut with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Griphook for healing me."

The goblin smiled but waved away the complement. After a few minutes the bowl started to glow, and with a poof of red smoke lying in the bowl was a rolled up scroll tied up with a red ribbon. The goblin nodded for harry to take it. Harry carefully pulled it out and untied the ribbon, which disappeared as it fell to the floor. Harry picked up the scroll and untied the ribbon tied around it.

 **Full name: Harry James potter, Black**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter (deceaced)**

 **Mother: Lily Potter nee evens by adoption, nee Peverell (by birth) (deceaced)**

 **God father: Sirius Black (In Azkaban), and Severus Snape**

 **Other Known relatives: Dursleys (Muggles)**

Harry looked up from the paper with tear filled eyes and whispered to Samara §I was told that my mother and father were killed while driving drunk. I had no idea that they were wizards. §

§knowing the Dursleys they probably lied to you about how they died too. § Samara hissed angrily.

Griphook watched with interest as Harry Potter conversed angrily with a snake in parseltongue. He waited until they both seemed to calm down before asking "Now that we know that you are Harry potter shall we go on with business. We called you here because; since your parents died you are the sole heir to the potter name and possibly a few others. We needed you to come to Gringotts in order to inherit the name and take over as lord potter. Also we have some problems with money disappearing from your vaults. Have you given anyone your vault key lately?"

"I am very sorry Mr. Griphook. I had no idea about any of this and I really didn't get your owls. Actually until a few days ago I was living with my Muggle uncle and aunt and had no idea that I or my parents were wizards. And to answer your question I have never had a key or even known about having a vault here." Harry answered apologetically.

"Hmm… this is quite the puzzle… how on earth could someone have gotten ahold of the potter key? But that question should be answered once you take the other tests."

"Are you ready for the two other tests?"

Harry looked up at Griphook "if you don't mind. What are these two other tests for?"

"The second test will tell you anything you have inherited, for example special abilitys that your family has, creature inheritances, and what other vaults or family names you have inherited. The third test will then tell you exactly what you own, Houses, gold, artifacts, ect..."

"Ok what should I do?"

Griphook summoned two more bowls each with different runes etched into the sides. He took the dagger and handed it to harry once again. "One drop in each bowl and the scrolls will appear." Harry cut his hand once more and let the drops fall into the bowls. He put down the Dagger and held out his hand to be healed. After a few moments both bowls glowed before making a poof of red smoke and leaving a scroll behind. Griphook took the scroll in the bowl on his left and handed it to harry "please read this one."

Harry took a nervous breath before untying the second scroll and pulling it open.

 **Full name: Harry James Potter, Black**

 **Inherited houses: Potter family, house of black, Peverell family, Slytherin family, Gryffindor family**

 **Magic level: silver**

 **Magic power: {75% BLOCKED by Albus Dumbledore}**

 **Potter inheritance:**

 **(creature inheritance) one forth light elf {100% BLOCKED by Albus Dumbledore}**

 **Natural healing (ability) {100% BLOCKED by Albus Dumbledore}**

 **Light step (ability) {100% BLOCKED by Albus Dumbledore}**

 **Black inheritance:**

 **Multiple Animagus (ability) {100% BLOCKED by Albus Dumbledore}**

 **Peverell inheritance:**

 **Natural wandless magic (ability) {100% BLOCKED by Albus Dumbledore}{Block broken}**

 **Slytherin inheritance:**

 **Parseltongue (ability) {50% BLOCKED by Albus Dumbledore} {Block broken}**

 **Gryffindor inheritance:**

 **Aura sight (ability) {100% BLOCKED by Albus Dumbledore}**

Harry looked up in shock at Griphook "look at this Mr. Griphook. What do all of these blocks mean?" He handed the paper over to the goblin and watched his face as he read over the list. As he read the paper the goblins face changed from confused to shock to anger. He looked at the boy in shock "it is amazing that you aren't dead. Blocking off this much of a wizards natural magic is very bad and can cause severe side effects. Plus if you had kept all of these blocks on you until your wizard inheritance you probably would have been in severe pain and maybe even died."

"Can you get rid of these blocks?" harry asked fearfully.

"Fortunately we caught this before it did too much damage so we should be able to take them off. Unfortunately we will need to take them off a little at a time, so that we don't cause your body to much stress. But we should be able to get them all off by the time Hogwarts will be starting."

"Ok that is good. Wait… Mr. Griphook why did it call me Potter Black?"

"Your god father is the heir to the Black name since he is in the Azkaban prison. That means that he no longer has the right to the Black name so it passes down to whoever he put in his will. This makes you the heir to both the Potter and the Black families. Now are you too tired or do you want to read the last scroll?"

"No I am ok" Harry reached forward and took the last scroll. He tiredly unrolled it and began to slowly read through it.

 **Full name: Harry James Potter, Black**

 **Vault inheritance:**

 **Potter family vaults (all) (Main, Money, family artifact, and portraits)**

 **Black Family vaults (all) (Main, and Artifact)**

 **Peverell family vaults (All) (main, Family artifacts, money, portraits)**

 **Slytherin (All) (main vault)**

 **Gryffindor (all) (main Vault)**

 **House inheritance:**

 **(Potter) Potter manor**

 **(Potter) Potters' Cottage (memorial) (destroyed)**

 **(Black) 12 Grimmauld Place**

 **(Black) Black castle**

 **(Slytherin) One fourth of Hogwarts**

 **(Gryffindor) One fourth of Hogwarts**

 **(Peverell) Peverell manor**

 **(Peverell) Peverell island House**

 **Withdrawals:**

 **(Albus Dumbledore) 100,000 Galleons to Dumbledore Family main vault**

 **(Albus Dumbledore) 200 Galleons to (Muggle) Dursley family (Monthly since 1982)  
**

 **(Albus Dumbledore) 1000 Galleons to Percy Weasley**

 **(Albus Dumbledore) 2000 Galleons to Molly Weasley**

 **(Albus Dumbledore) 1000 Galleons to Ron Weasley**

 **(Albus Dumbledore) 1000 Galleons to Ginevra Weasley**

Harry put down the scroll and simply sat staring into space thinking about what he just read. He looked down at Samara and hissed §Bloody hell Samara what am I going to do. I have never had this much money before. But what on earth is my headmaster doing taking money and giving it to people I don't know, plus he helped himself to a lot. §

§This person seems to be quite the bad egg. I think we need to be care full once we get to Hogwarts. Young one please ask Griphook if we can get the money back from this Dumbledore person. §

"Mr. Griphook is it possible to get the money that Dumbledore stole back?"

"Yes. We goblins pride ourselves on the fact that we never let thieves get away."

"Is there any way that you can get it done without mentioning me to Dumbledore?"

The goblin smirked at the request before answering "Of coerce Mr. Potter. On that note I think it best that you recall all vault keys so that no more money can be stolen. If you would like I can have that done."

§harry say yes to that offer and also ask him if we are allowed to use any of the houses on the list. §

"I would like that Mr. Griphook, and can we use any of the houses on the list?" Harry asked the smirking goblin.

"Yes Mr. Potter I can have all the keys recalled and send you your new one by owl. To answer your second question, you own all of those houses, which makes them yours to use. If you want to pick one then I can arrange for a port key for you."

"What is a port key?" harry asked confusedly.

"A port key is a wizard way of travel that teleports you. We will get you one that will take you directly to your house of choice. We will also give you one that will teleport you to Gringotts, both will have endless uses unless we deactivate either of them."

"That sounds great thank you again. So, which house you think would be best?"

"Well 12 Grimmauld Place has very good wards." Griphook looked at Harry's confused face and told him "wards are a barrier that you can place around a room, bed, house, or even an item. There are many different types but most keep certain people or things out of the ward while letting in the people you do want in. now as I was saying 12 Grimmauld Place does have good wards but it is old and probably filled with cursed objects so I would not chose that one. Potter manor has good wards but is very big for one person to live alone. The same goes for black castle. I would suggest Peverell manor because it has very good wards, and the house has the ability to shift to the needs of the owner of the house which means that it won't be too big for one person unless you want it that way.

Harry smiled at Griphook before turning to Samara §Does that sound good to you? §

§That sounds great young one. Now please tell Griphook that we would like the port key to the Peverell manor. §

Griphook, Harry, and Samara talked a little more while they waited for the port key to arrive. One of the things they went over was that harry was to come tomorrow and after that twice more for the treatment to get rid of the blocks. They then talked about money, they decided (samara decided) that harry would need a coin purse that was spelled to fill up with the exact amount that harry wished for, and to not work for anyone but him. she also asked for a magic credit card which would allow harry to use his money in both the real world and the wizarding world without having to come to the bank. Also the card had a nice feature that made the card unable to be stolen.

Once they had finished filling out the correct paper work, and it was put away, harry turned back to the goblin when he coughed politely to catch their attention. "Mr. Potter. Samara. There is one more IMPORTANT thing that we must discuss." Griphook stressed the word important to get their full attention, "I regret to inform you of a major health risk that we have found in you. It is called a horcrux. one of your treatments is to rid your body of the horcrux before it can do anymore damage."

"Is It dangerous?"

"Fortunately the owner of the soul piece doesn't know of its existence, which means that you are safe, but if we leave it unattended then the situation could become dire. I give you my word that you will be fine, and we will explain what it is in further detail when you come back to have it removed."

Harry breathed out tiredly, but didn't have time to respond before he heard the office door swing open.

"Here is the Port key that you asked for."Everyone in the room turned to look at the door. There was a goblin standing in the doorway holding said port key. He placed it on the table in front of Griphook carefully. "Thank you Raknuck." Said Griphook, but Raknuck just humped and walked out. Harry watched the goblin leave but as soon as he was gone harry turned back to look at the port key. On the desk sat a small greenish coin with a hole through the middle big enough for a string.

"to use the port key just say the password on the paper while touching the gem and it will teleport you."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook, and can you please owl me once you have gotten the money back? I would like to know how it goes."

"Yes of course! Thank you Mr. Potter for being so understanding..."

"Umm… if you don't mind." harry cut in "Would you call me Harry. It feels weird to be called Mr. Potter."

The goblin stopped and stared in shock at Harry. The papers he had been putting away sitting loosely in his hands.

Harry became nervous at Griphook's silence and stuttered out. "Oh… Umm I... I'm Sorry! That is probably rude... Nev..Never mind what I just said." The apologies snapped Griphook out of his daze. "No… Harry. I do not mind I was just shocked because most wizards' think us bellow them and would never let us use their name so informally. I would be pleased to use the name harry, and would be happy for you to use my name informally also."

Samara hissed in surprise at his words. For a goblin to be so familiar with a wizard is very rare and is only done very occasionally. Harry began to grin at the goblin before answering "thank you Griphook for this honor. I would love to stay longer but It is getting kind of late so I think I need to get to my new home in order to check it out." Harry's stomach decided that now was the time to make itself known which sent harry turning a nice shade of pink and Griphook smirking.

"You had probably best take care of that dragon in your stomach, before it decides to come out and eat us instead." The totally serious look on the goblins face made harry start giggling. The goblin smiled at the happy child before walking out behind the desk and around to the door. He opened it and made a motion to follow him. Harry did his best to calm down but only managed to make his giggles slightly quieter.

When the two walked out of the hallway and back into the main area of Gringotts, everyone couldn't help but turn to stare in shock. It was a goblin and a wizard walking side by side like friends rather than one in front of the other which would show who had a higher status. Also the child was giggling happily at the goblin, who was actually smiling. Not like a normal goblin smirk but an actual smile.

Once in the main area they both stopped and the goblin bowed while the kid smiled and waved to the goblin happily before walking out of the bank never noticing that the two of them had been watched by everyone. Griphook just smirked at all the stares before climbing back up to his desk and going back to work. That seemed to snap the people out of their daze and they all went back to their business. One man who had been just yelling at the goblin who was helping him saw the pair and when he turned back around he quickly apologized to the goblin, who just nodded and gave him what he needed.

* * *

 **Bwahaha I made that ending supper unsatisfactory right! Just kidding i am sorry it ended so weirdly but nothing was working. I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing sorry!**

 **Ok so I am trying something new. Instead of replying to all of your reviews individually I will put my reply's down here, but if you don't like it this way then I will change back to the old way. thanks everyone for all the reviews they really help!**

Oh by the way here are the poll results so far

 **Good Hermione - 9**

 **Bad Hermione - 3**

 **Not a big part - 6**

Please keep reviewing with which one you want! Thanks!

* * *

 *** Sailor Tala, lilly-flower15, btvs22, HunterKikiMomo, ErnEstine13624, KimmieKitten75, Kigen Dawn, Kurohi Rokujou, NightRaven17.**

Thank you for your reviews, and for helping with my poll!

 *** Dragons rule18**

Thanks! so do i, Samara is awesome. Sounds cool i will try it!

 *** thewolf74**

Don't worry he will and sev might be a little mean at first but soon they will be friends!

 *** Tragicheartbreak**

yep! I just love those two together, thanks and i love Samara too. same here even though it sucks to see harry like that i still read them a lot.

 *** hasufel**

Thanks a ton for that huge review! it really got me exited to keep writing, and thanks for all of your praise. Also thanks for the constructive critisism it helps me become a better writer! i will try to explain Samara later in the story. (if you have any ideas it would help. i am kinda stuck)

 *** Morgan Angney**

Thanks for saying that. I'm really trying to not make him act too grown up in the begining.

 *** Moningusuta**

thanks for all of your reviews!

 *** tay**

Thanks for that review! Slytherin all the way! I was actually going to do that but i decided against it for future reasons.

 *** wolfisis**

Thanks for the help with the poll and you make a good point!

 *** David-El**

Your right i hardly ever see that... It is a good idea and if the poll turns out good Hermione then i might just use it.

 *** animelvr23**

IKR! they are such an adorable pair!

 *** Grace-Logan**

Hmm... You may be right.

 *** mondtaenzerin (sorry if i spelled that wrong)**

Me neither!

 *** daithi4377**

Sorry and i will but he will be friends with a certain pair of twins, because they are amazing!

 *** Shebajay**

Me too, except when she acts like a know it all.


	5. Shopping

**First off i am so VERY sorry about taking so long on this chapter. I am quite disgusted with my self for taking so very long. But i am happy to say that it is worth the wait becuse harry finally meets Draco Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: This story is about two boys being together so if that offends you then move along. also there is violence and a small amount of sexual content in this story, but i can now say that you have been warrned.**

 **Oh and by the way it has been decided! Hermione is Good and she is Harry's friend yay! also one of my readers suggested that she be raven claw, and i decided to do that because she is obviously meant to go there.**

"speaking" _'Thinking'_ **Writing**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Shopping**

Standing in a clothing store for the first time is like finding yourself in a strange new world. Harry had just opened the door to a fancy looking clothing store called "Quells" but was suddenly assaulted by a blast of cold air. The air conditioned store was a nice change from the muggy summer heat that he and Samara had been trudging through. The entire store was spotless and had a very expensive look to it. The decor and nicely dressed shoppers made Harry very nervous because his ratty old clothes definitely did not fit in with his surroundings.

After Harry and Samara had gotten out of Gringotts they had stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for an early lunch. While Harry ate his sandwich, which was filled with a yummy salty yet strange substance, they discussed what to do next. Samara had quickly come to the conclusion that before they went shopping for school supplies, harry would need new clothes so that he no longer had to wear Dudley's old cast offs. Now that he was standing in the muggle clothing store he was regretting letting Samara make this decision.

"Welcome to Quells!" Harry was startled by the high pitched voices of the shop attendants. There was a grumpy looking guy restocking the shelves in the back and two teen girls in matching blue shirts, standing by the register. One was blond with glasses, while the other had black hair that was piled in a large neat bun on top of her head. Now that he had been noticed Harry had no choice but to go in and at least look around. Seeing his lost expression the black haired girl leaning on the counter walked over and asked "do you need help finding anything?" Harry looked at her name tag. The girls name was Sarah.

Just as he had rehearsed harry answered "On the train ride to come here and stay with my grandma I fell asleep and someone stole my bags, so I need new clothes for my stay here. I've never been to a store like this before so I was wondering if you could help me pick some stuff out."

"Ok so what's your favorite style?" the Sarah noticed Harry's confused expression and quickly told him "Don't worry about it. We will just try you in everything and see what looks best.

As Harry followed Sarah around the store he became more and more alarmed as the pile in her arms kept getting larger. She would grab something off of the racks and quickly hold it up to his body. Then before he could even get a good look at it she would throw it on the pile or put it back muttering something about it being bad color on him or not fitting his image. After about ten minutes Sarah turned around to look at harry and noticed that he was straining to hear what she was saying. Happy to find someone who doesn't mind listening to her endless knowledge on the subject of clothes and fashion she quickly began explaining to him what she had been saying before, he seemed especially interested in which colors look good on different people and how to tell.

They had only managed to get through about half of the store when the growing pile had become too large to add anything else for fear of it all falling out of her arms. Sarah pouted at the fact that they had to stop but then she remembered that she could always get more as soon as the boy had finished with this pile. Now happy she quickly pushed harry into one of the dressing rooms, and plopped the pile of clothes on the steel rack inside. She separated the different outfits on the rack before walking out of the dressing room and pulling door after her. Harry felt awkward changing with only a thin door in between him and the rest of the store seeing him naked. But he put aside his fear and started changing into the clothes. The first set was a pair of black shorts, and a white t-shirt with a picture of a black eastern style dragon across the front. Harry had never had a shirt with a picture and he quickly decided that he liked it very much.

Taking a deep breath harry unlocked the door and stepped out. Sarah looked him over with a critical eye. Although it only took a few moments, to harry it felt like forever. Finally she gave him thumbs up before sending him back to try on the next one. They did the same thing with the rest of the outfits. Some were deemed good and were given to Sarah to keep while others were put back on the racks, and just when harry had thought that they were finally done Sarah brought him another pile. Once they were finally finished harry was so tired that he slumped over in the chair. Samara saw that harry was getting tired and grumpy because of the shopping so she told him

§Hey Harry. If you hurry and put on one of those outfits, and go pay for the clothes then we can go and get ice cream in Diagon alley. § At the Mention of ice cream Harry perked up.

§Really!? Dudley really liked it so we always had it in our freezer…§ Harry's smile changed to a sad frown as he remembered his years with the Dursleys §But I never got to have any… Aunt Petunia always said it was too good for a freak like me. § Samara had become angrier and angrier as he had talked. She couldn't help but want nothing more than to kill his evil relatives in the worst ways possible whenever he mentioned the things that they had done to him. They had treated him like a house elf, and raised him to believe that he was a burden.

§Is something the matter Samara? § Samara quickly schooled her features into a smile before looking up at his concerned face from where she was curled around his wrist, and answering §No. I was just thinking. § She saw that Harry had gotten dressed in a pair of black shorts, a silky green shirt that made his eyes almost glow, and a pair of black sneakers with a pattern of interweaving green and silver snakes. §Good you are dressed, now let's go and pay for your new clothes. Then we can get ice cream. Ok? §

Harry nodded at her before grabbing the clothes that they had decided on buying, and walking out of the changing room. He saw Sarah standing behind the register so he walked over. With a bit of effort harry lifted the pile in his arms onto the counter, which he was only just a little bit taller than. Sarah rung up the clothes, while making small talk that was mostly about his new clothes and how to take care of them. Once she was finished, Harry paid and said goodbye before grabbing the two large bags and leaving the store.

 **-seen break-**

 **Draco Malfoy POV**

"What!?" Draco Malfoy stared at his mother, eyes wide in surprise, "father Is coming? I thought that he had an important meeting at the ministry today."

"He does bu-"

"but I think that spending time with my only son on his first Hogwarts shopping trip, is more important than sitting in a meeting with old stuffy men that are stuck in an endless loop" Lucius interrupted Narcissa's explanation as he strode through the doorway behind Draco.

"Father!" Draco turned around, and beamed happily at Lucius.

"Narcissa, Draco. Are you ready to depart?" after seeing both nod, Lucius walked over to the fire place on the other side of the room with long powerful strides. Draco and Narcissa were quick to follow him over to the floo. Lucius reached into the ornate, floo powder jar, and grabbed a small palm full of the silver dust. He threw down the powder, and commanded "Diagon alley." in a flash of emerald fire he was gone, and the other two Malfoys' soon followed.

Once they were all through, Lucius cast a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the remaining dust which had settled on their clothes. The Malfoys first went to buy Draco his school robes. He got everything on the list before looking around the store. Nothing caught his eye so they paid for their purchases and left.

Lucius had a few purchases that he needed to make, so he and Narcissa left Draco outside Flourish and Blots to buy his school books. "Draco, do you remember where you are to meet us?"

"Yes father. 3:30 exactly at Ollivanders." Draco answered. Even though Draco was nervous to be left alone he made sure that the only thing his face showed was a mask of calm confidence. Malfoys do not show their weaknesses so openly in front of others, and Draco was not going to do something that might hurt the family name.

"Very good son." with that the two adults walked down the alley in the direction of _. Once Draco could no longer see the backs of his parents, he turned back to the shop door. The bells on the doorknob jingled lightly as he pulled it open. Taking a deep breath Draco stepped through the door way and into the bookstore. He gently pulled the folded letter out of his pocket in order to look over the list of books that he needed to buy.

Draco read over the list as he started walking towards the shelves, not noticing that he was headed on a collision path. "Oomph!" Draco felt someone hit him and then fall to the ground with a thump. Draco looked down to see a small boy with midnight black hair sitting on the floor surrounded by the books that had fallen out of his arms. Draco put on the Malfoys trademark sneer before exclaiming "See here. You shouldn't go bumping into someone and then not apologize. How rude!"

The boy looked up at him with the most amazing green eyes that he had ever seen. "Oh I am very sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Draco couldn't help but feel like he was dealing with some sort of small scared animal. His pitiful face with those big green eyes made it impossible for Draco to be annoyed with the small boy.

Draco smiled at the boy and said "No... It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention, and I slammed into you." the boy looked surprised at Draco's apology. Draco kneeled down and started picking up the boys books. Startled by the action, the black haired boy started quickly picking up the books along with Draco. Once they had all of his books pilled on a table near by Draco caught his eye and said "My name is Draco Malfoy." as Draco introduced himself, he held out his hand. Harry looked at the hand confused for a moment. He then seemed to remember something and he took the hand very carefully "my name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you,"

 **-seen break-**

 **Harry potter POV**

Harry stared at the boys hand thoroughly confused. 'Why on earth is he holding out his arm' Harry wondered. Then he remembered a time when he had seen his uncle do the same thing to one of their neighbors. The other man had taken the hand and shaken it before answering with his name. Harry visibly brightened because he had figured out what to do. He took the pale outstretched hand and said "My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Draco looked surprised when he said his name but quickly schooled his features. Draco's stare became more focused on looking harry over, it was almost like he was looking for something. Harry started squirming under his intense gaze. Embarrassed, Harry pulled his hand out of Draco's grip. He started nervously tugging on his shirt.

Draco seemed to notice his discomfort because he quickly turned away, to look down at the list which he was still gripping tightly. Harry saw Draco's list and asked "Would you like help finding your books?"

Draco looked at harry suspiciously "why would you do that?" he wondered what this boy would want in return. He had always been told by his father that you should never take help unless you are prepared to repay the favor.

"Well..." Harry started tugging even harder on his green shirt, "I thought that if I helped you then maybe..." he paused and blushed, "maybe you would want to be my friend. Or something like that..." Draco stared at Harry surprised. This time he didn't even try to hide it. Harry saw his surprised face and blushed even harder. He turned away and whispered "never mind. That was a stupid idea, forget I ever said that."

Draco saw that Harry was starting to leave so he did one of the most un-Malfoyish things that he had ever done. He lurched forward and grabbed Harry's hand "Wait!" Draco yelled. Harry stopped moving away, and instead turned to stared at Draco. Draco was now frozen with shock, and didn't seem inclined to release Harry's hand any time soon. While waiting for Draco to speak, Harry took the time took the time to look him over.

The first thing that Harry noticed about Draco was how pale he was. His skin was almost white, but it didn't look sickly at all. His platinum blond hair was slicked back which made his head look a little strange. The boy's features were very beautiful; it was almost like looking at a porcelain doll. While looking him over Harry accidentally locked eyes with the gaping boy. His breath caught in the back of his throat when he saw them. Draco's eyes were a silver color that seemed almost like they would shine in the dark, but for some reason Harry felt like he had seen them somewhere before.

"I would like your help. That will make finding my books a much easier." This time it was Harry's turn to stare at Draco.

"Really!" Harry smiled happily before grabbing the hand that was holding his wrist. He then tugged Draco over to the book shelves, "A beginners guide to transfiguration, is over here." The two boys managed to find all of the books that they needed in just a few minutes. Once they were done the two boys lugged their books over to the counter in order to pay for them. Draco had everything on his list, plus a book on dueling and a book called "101 personal maintenance spells". Harry had the same books as Draco but he had also gotten two other books. "A guide to Legilimency and Occlumency" "Hogwarts: A History" and three books about potions. The second and third year potions books and a book called "Rare Potions and ingredients from around the world." Draco didn't buy these books because he had seen them in the Malfoy library before.

Draco and Harry paid for their books, then got the sales person to shrink and feather light their bags so that they were easier to carry. As they were walking out of the store Draco remembered to look up at the clock to check and see when he was due at Ollivanders. The clock read 3:28 and Draco yelped "Shite!"

"Potter have you gotten your wand yet?" At Harry's head shake Draco nodded towards the door, "Do you mind if we go now? My parents are waiting for me at Ollivanders, and I am late."

Harry's happy smile grew even larger at Draco's words "you really want to hang out with me more?"

"Well we are friends… Right?" Draco murmured shyly. Harry nodded exuberantly with the happy smile still etched across his face.

"Come on! We have to hurry or I will get in trouble." The two walked quickly, for a Malfoy would never run in public, over to Ollivanders. The store was narrow building with shabby paint that had peeled off in certain places showing through to the bricks beneath. On the sign hanging over the stores door it said **Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.** in peeling gold letters. The shops display consisted only of a solitary wand lying on a purple cushion in the dusty window.

The boys walked through the door carefully, both looking around the store. The shop was tiny, and empty except for a spindly chair in one corner, and a small table with a lamp in the front and center. Behind the table stood shelves filled with thousands of narrow boxes piled right up to the celling, giving the customers a feeling of being closed in and surrounded. Some of the boxes looked to be very old while others looked to have been brought in just yesterday, but everything had a thin layer of dust covering it.

Then Harry noticed a blond couple standing before the desk, talking to an old man. His pale eyes shining eerily like two moons through the gloom of the shop. Draco noticed the couple and walked over to them, with harry following him quickly. "Mother, Father, I'm Sorry that I am late. I met harry at the book store, and got caught up in our conversation." Draco confessed.

"Don't worry about it dear, now why don't you introduce us to your new friend." Narcissa smiled at harry who was standing nervously behind Draco.

"Mother, Father, this is Harry Potter. Potter, these are my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Harry politely shook Lucius's hand, missing the quick flash of shock that zipped through both the elder Malfoys eyes at his name. He then turned to Narcissa's outstretched hand and took it gently in his hand. He then lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it. Harry looked over at Draco to see if he had done ok. At Draco's soft smile harry new that he had greeted them correctly.

Harry only new that you were supposed to kiss a girls hand because one time he had gotten to stay alone at home and Dudley had left on the TV. It was a movie about a princess, and in the movie whenever a man was introduced to the princes they kissed her hand. When harry had seen Narcissa, her dress had reminded him of the princess dress, so he had kissed her instinctively. Harry was very relieved to have made the correct decision.

"So who will be going first?" Harry focused on the speaker only to meet the creepy pale eyes of the old man. Draco spoke up and said "I will go first." Ollivander's eyes bore into Draco's for what seemed like hours before he finally looked away "wand arm?"

"Right" Draco answered.

"Favorite class?"

"Potions."

"Favorite Quidditch team, and color?"

"Falmouth Falcons, and green." Draco stated proudly.

"Hmm… Aha!" Ollivander walked over to one of the many stacks of wands and pulled out one that was near the middle. He brought it over to the table and placed it in front of Draco. The box was very new looking with only a thin layer of dust. Ollivander opened the box, and handed it to Draco. Draco flicked it and yelped as the table caught on fire. Ollivander waved his hand over the table and the fire was put out. "Definitely not!"

This time he went farther back into the store and pulled out a much older box. This one looked at least two hundred years old, and had a thick layer of dust covering it. He blew on it causing the dust to fly around the room and cause Harry to sneeze a few times. Ollivander handed the wand to Draco and watched as he cautiously took it. The moment that Draco touched the wand silver and black sparks flew out of the end and Draco felt a flood of warmth flow through him. "10 inches long, Hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core "Reasonably pliant." Ollivander stated as he took the wand and put it in its box before handing it back to Draco. He then walked into the back and came back with two wand holsters and two wand care kits. One for Draco and one for harry.

"Harry, it's your turn." Draco turned to look at harry, who was staring in amazement at Draco. Harry looked nervously at the table but shuffled forwards anyways. He looked up at Ollivander and waited nervously. The pale eyes zeroed in on Harrys eyes but with harry he looked away quickly. "Wand arm?"

"Umm… Right arm I guess." Harry answered, confused by the question.

"And what is your Favorite class."

"Potions sounds like a lot of fun! It sounds a lot like cooking and I'm good at that." Ollivander smiled at Harry's happy exclamation.

"And your favorite color and team?"

"…Sliver…" Harry whispered quietly, his favorite color was the amazing silver color of Draco's eyes but he knew that Draco would find that weird.

"And your favorite team?"

"Umm… I don't know… I have never seen Quidditch before, Sorry."

Ollivander hummed as he stared into space. Suddenly turned, breaking everyone out of their thoughts, and went into the back. He grabbed a dark tan box and placed it carefully onto the table. Harry reached down and started to pick it up, but dropped it with a hiss when it burned his hand. While Ollivander wandered around looking for a different wand Draco's mom healed his burn with a quick spell. After a bit Ollivander came back with two wands. Harry tried both of them, but neither fit. One made a high pitched squealing sound, and the other threw a bunch of wands all other the floor.

After five more fails, Harry was ready to just give up. "Ugg… maybe it was an accident and I don't have magic after all…"

"No! You have magic, and a lot of it. I just don't have a wand that fits you perfectly in my shop. Come with me to my work shop." Harry looked towards the work shop and unconsciously stepped back when he saw the dark gloomy room. Draco saw how nervous Harry was so he leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "Don't worry Harry. I will wait for you right here. You will be fine I promise!" Harry let out a shaky breath before fallowing Ollivander into the dark room. He couldn't help but feel better after he heard Draco's reassurance.

The room was very dark and had a musty odor. Although as he moved farther into the room he could also smell a faint woody sent. Each of the four walls had one large cabinet which took up the entire wall. The cabinets had no doors, leaving the contents visible. Two walls contained jars and boxes full of, different types of wood. The other two had thousands of different bits and pieces. Liquids, feathers, scales, and hairs of all different kinds made up most of the shelves.

Harry stopped looking around and turned back to Ollivander when he heard him cough "Ehem… Now I shall make you your own wand, but first I need you to pick out your wand and its core." Ollivander saw Harrys scrunched eyebrows, and explained further "take whatever calls to you." He then walked out without another word, so that Lucius could pay for Draco's wand.

"Hey Samara, can you help me. I don't understand." Harry looked down at his arm and saw that Samara was asleep. Harry smiled fondly at the sleeping snake before looking back at the cabinet standing in front of him. Nothing seemed to pop out at him so he just wandered around hoping that he would feel something. _'Maybe if I connected with my core like with the wall, then I could feel something.'_ Harry wondered as he gazed around the room from the place he was standing in the center.

Harry closed his eyes and reached into himself, searching for his core. It was still hard for him to reach his magic, but when he did Harry felt the familiar warm rush. It felt almost like his magic was greeting him. Harry let his magic flow out and search the room, then he felt the pull. It was almost like having a rope attach to his hand and yank him. Harry followed the feeling until his hand touched a stick of wood. The stick was seven tiny vines curled around each other. All seven vines came from the same large vine that made up the handle. With a smile Harry clutched the vine to his chest happily. Closing his eyes Harry searched for his core but this time the pull came from an odd place. It originated from Harry's arm. From Samara specifically, when he touched her a single scale came lose and fell into his hand.

"I am done." Harry called for the old man knowing that he had what he needed. The man walked in and held out his hand. Harry carefully placed the wood, and scale into his hand.

"Hmm… a vine base and a… Wait what is this? I don't have a scale like this in my shop." Harry flinched as Ollivander shoved his face near his. "It's from Samara." He pointed nervously at the snake. He couldn't believe that she was still sleeping even with this racket around her. "Hmm… What a strange snake… I have never seen scales like this before. It is a magical snake, but I can't tell what breed it is."

Harry looked down at Samara, while thinking _'You know… she has been with me for a while now, but I know nothing about her.'_

"Ok enough dilly dallying. It is time to make your wand." Without a moment's notice Ollivander reached out and snagged one of Harry's inky black hairs. He ripped it out all the way to the root, making Harry yelp in pain. He sounded like a puppy when you step on its tail. Harry glared at the old man while rubbing his head. Although he quickly abandoned his anger once Ollivander started work on his wand.

First he took the wand and started chanting over it in Latin. Then he drew a rune on the handle with his finger. Once Ollivander was done chanting he picked up the scale, and hair, and placed them on the handle where he drew the rune. Harry gasped as they were drawn into the wood. Ollivander picked up the wand and looked it over before handing it over to Harry. There was a blinding flash of gold light, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Harry knew that it was his wand, it felt the same as when harry had met Samara, touched his core, and bumped into Draco. It was a perfect fit.

Smiling happily Harry ran over to Draco, to show off his wand. He paid Ollivander quickly for his wand and, his care kit, and holster. Once Harry and the Malfoys were packed up they walked out of Ollivanders store and into the busy street. Just missing a rambunctious bunch of kids running into the store to get there wands. The kids were followed by their parents yelling for them to slow down.

"It seems that Diagon ally is quite busy." Lucius looked down at the two tired and sweaty boys and changed his mind, "Why don't we wait out the hordes at the ice cream parlor." Both of them perked up and walked over to Florean Fortescues's Ice Cream Parlour as quickly as they could without looking ridiculous. Once the boys were out of hearing range, Narcissa turned to Lucius and said "Do you think they understand?"

"No they don't. By becoming friends they have most likely changed the path of history." Lucius shook his head in amazement.

"For better or for worse?"

"I do not know… but I think we both know which is the winning side of the coming war. I will talk to Severus tonight, so that when it comes time we will be ready."

"About that… I didn't want to bring this up for a while but, are you sure about him?" Narcissa searched his face.

Lucius tilted his head up to look at the fluffy white clouds before answering "I am"

"I love you. I truly do, but I have seen your face when you are together and I see the face that I have always wished that you would turn my way, so please don't worry about me. I will be fine and I will find someone else who loves me as much as you love him."

Narcissa was cut off by the sight off harry and Draco returning carrying ice cream. "We must tell him." She said quietly.

"Soon. Let him grow up a little first. I promise we will tell him as soon as Sev is mine." Narcissa nodded at Lucius understanding his logic before turning to the boys who had just reached them.

"Look Mother. Look Father I bought you your favorite!" he handed his both of his parents a small tin. Narcissa had a tiny apple tart, and Lucius had white fudge with pecans throughout it. Harry and Draco both got ice cream. Harry picked out mint chocolate chip ice cream, while Draco who didn't much like sweet things got a slightly bitter, pomegranate and cranberry ice cream. All four of them sat down at a table in the shade, in order to be out of the sun. Harry looked down at his ice cream dazedly.

Draco reached over and taped Harry's ice cream cup "Harry, eat you ice cream before it melts." He noticed that when he was reaching towards the ice cream, Harry had flinched as if he thought that it was going to be ripped out of his hands. He turned to catch his father's eye, who shook his head as if to say "Don't mention it now. Just ignore it." Sighing sadly he went back to eating his cold treat.

Harry took a spoon full and raised it to his lips slowly, before closing his eyes and pushing it into his mouth. He moaned blissfully as soon as it touched his tongue. The sharp minty flavor mixed with the sweet chocolate was perfect, and the cold felt wonderful to his hot, tired body. He held the spoon happily in his mouth until every drop was gone, never noticing that all three Malfoy's were watching him with amused, but kind smiles.

Soon they were all finished and ready to go again. Most of the large crowds had left so the group, now renewed and cooled off, set off to finish shopping before dinner time. The closest store was "Scribbulus Writing Instruments" so they decided to go in that one first. This Store was bright and airy, but it did have the over powering smell of ink. Harry had no idea what to buy so he simply bought whatever Draco did, plus a few things that caught his attention like a small metal pen covered with a small metal dragon perched on top. The boys had found everything they needed when they saw a display of colored ink. There was every color you could think of. They looked through the colors. Draco was almost ready to walk away when he saw the perfect one.

"This one looks like your eyes harry, I am going to buy it" Harry leaned over to see the bright green ink Draco was holding. He looked back at the ones in front of him and saw a bottle of silver ink. "look Draco! I found one that looks like yours."

"Hurry up Draco. Or we won't get done with the shopping before dinner." They both took the ink and walked over to the counter to buy their new things. After they were done paying they left and bought their cauldrons, scales, phials, and trunks in just about an hour and a half. They only had one shop left "Slug and Jiggers Apothecary" the store was dark and full to the brim with stuff, and yet it wasn't dirty or musty. Harry liked it because it was quiet, and there were no loud children running laps in the store because of the grumpy man in charge of the store who would glare all of his more excitable customers into a scared calmness.

Once in the store, Harry pulled his year one potion book out. He wanted to get the ingredients for that year's potions so that he could practice before class, since he was raised as a Muggles and had never made a potion before. While Harry was reading the book, someone's elbow slammed into his back making him drop his book onto the floor. The person leaned down and picked Harry's book off of the floor, but instead of giving it back he simply held it in his large hands. Harry looked up at the man holding his book confused. The man was very tall with almost shoulder length black hair. His most noticeable feature was his hook nose, which looked like a hawk beak to Harry.

"What are you doing with this?" the man asked while glaring at Harry.

"Well… I was going to buy the ingredients for the potions in this book so I could practice, before school starts." Harry answered awkwardly. The man's black eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul which made Harry feel nervous. Harry's answer seemed to shock the man "Hmm… Very interesting. So do you Like potions or do you just want a good grade?"

Harry smiled at that question "Well I don't know if I like it yet, because I have never tried it before, but I really enjoy cooking and potions seems like making complicated recipes. Also I don't want to mess up badly in class so I am going to practice first." His dark eyes went from suspicious to looking almost happy. He handed Harry his book, but grabbed his arm instead and pulled him around the shop. He would stop occasionally to grab something off of a shelf and shove it at Harry to carry. Once he was finished he pulled Harry up to the counter before walking off. Harry paid for the stuff, and watched as he picked out a few things, and brought them back. He had a pair of gloves and an apron of some kind that had long sleeves.

"Always wear this when making potions without a potions master nearby. If you don't you could get badly hurt. Understand!"

Harry flinched at the man's angry bark, but he still answered "Yes sir!" then Harry heard another voice call out "Severus!"

 **\- seen break-**

 **Severus Snape POV**

Severus Snape turned to see Lucius Malfoy walking over to him with Narcissa and Draco in tow "Severus, I didn't know that you know Harry."

"I don't. I was just helping him find some stuff."

"Really? Severus Snape helping out one of your students, sounds like a hilarious joke." Lucius smirked at the annoyed man. Severus rolled his eyes at Lucius's silliness and instead of dignifying him an answer he greeted Narcissa and Draco. Draco said hello to Severus but instead of standing around and being bored, he and harry went to look at the street venders nearby.

Once the kids were gone Lucius turned to Severus "All joking aside, why were you with Harry?"

"Don't worry… he said that he was going to practice making the potions at home so I helped him get his ingredients and protection so he wouldn't hurt himself. By the way how do you all know this boy so well?"

"Well Harry walked into Ollivanders and introduced us to him. It seems like they are going to become fast friends. By the way… the boy's name is Harry Potter."

"What!" Severus yelled angrily.

"Calm down Snape. You spent time with him; you know what he is like. He is nothing like his father; actually he is more like lily than his father. Just try to see past who his father was. If for nothing else, do it for Draco, who seems to be quite taken with him." Severus sighed tiredly. That name had brought back many memories that he had been ignoring for quite a while.

"I can't promise anything but I will try." Severus said rubbing his head tiredly.

"Thank you. Also I have a feeling about him… I would like you to watch him for me. I have a feeling that he might be quite a bit like you in THAT way." Lucius stressed the, that so that Severus would understand, "Don't start getting mad. Just please tell me that you will watch him for me."

"Fine." Severus ground out.

"And Sev. I need to talk to you tonight about something important." Lucius discreetly tapped his left arm before saying good bye and walking out of the shop to find the two boys. Severus sighed tiredly; the face that Lucius made meant that he was going to say something big tonight. Instead of shopping for speckled frog toes, Severus walked out of the store and into an alcohol store. He would need some serious alcohol in order to get through tonight.

* * *

 **I am very sorry but because i took so long writing this chapter I can't answer your comments, but thank you all for commenting. i will try to answer you individually but unfortunately i can't answer the comments of people without accounts.**

 **Anyways I will get right on writing the next chapter so that this wont happen again. and please keep reading.**

 **ByeBye!**


	6. A New Home

**Hi Sorry for taking forever on this new chapter. I have gone to the doctor 3 times this month Two for my stomach and one for my leg (a bad sprain) just be glad that it wasn't my hand that got hurt. Anyways enough about me...**

 **Be warned:** Trigger warning in this chapter!

"talking" _'Thinking'_ parseltongue

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Harry and Samara looked up at the sturdy double doors towering above them. They were made out of a dark polished wood, which looked quite expensive. Harry looked over the rest of the house; it looked like it was a two story white brick house with a green-shingled roof. When Harry looked up he saw that standing in the center of the green-shingled roof, was a round turret room, with a large balcony off the side.

$This house is quite amazing Young One.$ Harry looked down at his arm to see Samara looking up at him sleepily. If snakes could yawn, then she probably would be doing just that.

Harry distractedly brushed his hand through his dark hair, accidentally revealing his lightning bolt scar "Huh? Oh yeah it's beautiful…. Wait Samara you are awake! Why did you sleep so much today, are you sick?."

$Don't worry Young One, I am fine… I've just been a little tired lately.$ Harry nodded at her in understanding, $Try knocking first.$ Samara continued.

Harry banged on the door the times as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard, then Harry stepped away from the door. As soon as Harry stepped back the door swung open, just missing his toes. From what Harry could see, the inside of the house looked just as elegant as the outside. The door opened up to show an empty cream colored room. The room looked normal except for the fact that the only furniture in the entire room was a long coat closet that sat up against the right wall. All of the pegs were empty, Leaving Harry the impression that there was no one living in the house. On the left wall there were two large chimneys sitting side by side, each was tall enough for a person to stand up in them.

Out of nowhere a grumpy sounding voice asked "Who are you?" the voice echoed in the empty room, making it seem louder than it was.

Harry jumped at the unexpected voice and quickly looked around for its owner. Then he saw something standing in the middle of the room. It was a very short creature with very long ears and big bulging eyes. Harry shifted back at the sight of the strange creature "I'm Harry Potter… and the heir to the Peverell family. The goblins gave me a port key that brought me here-"

The creature scowled at Harry "The Peverell Heir... Hah! I don't believe your scams for one minute, where is your proof."

Samara had started hissing angrily at the small creature, but Harry quickly calmed her with a soft touch to her head "Well… the goblins did a test… Do you want to see?"

There was a popping sound and the creature went from halfway across the room to practically standing on his toes. Harry tilted his head, and raised a brow, but didn't ask for fear of being rude. He started searching through his bags to find the scroll. As soon as he had found it the angry creature ripped the scroll out of Harry's hand and started reading through it. It suddenly became very still. Harry and Samara watched the creature with twin looks of confusion. After a minute of nothing, it finally moved. With very neat and precise movements it ripped the scroll into tiny pieces and threw them in Harry's face without a drop of remorse.

"YOU EXPECT TO FOOL ME WITH THESE FAKES! OUT OUT OUT! GET OUT!"

The tiny creature backed Harry up against the door that had closed without any of them noticing. Then it had started screaming at him. Although It was half his size, harry couldn't help but be reminded of his uncle Vernon. There was one time in particular that Harry remembered quite vividly.

It was Harry's first day of school, and their class did a small test to see how much they knew and what they needed to learn. Harry had done supper well and had gotten almost all of his answers correct, while Dudley had only gotten two. When Harry got home he excitedly showed his aunt and uncle his test scores, hoping that if he did good enough then maybe they wouldn't think he was a bad boy. Unfortunately his scores only made them angrier. Once Uncle Vernon had read the score his face turned purple, and he ripped up Harry's score, while muttering about "Evil little freaks that must be punished." That was the first beating that harry got from his Uncle, but it definitely wasn't the last.

When the creature had first began yelling at him Harry had sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball, whimpering as the small creature screamed nonsense. After a few minutes the yelling had stopped, but Harry was too far into his memory to notice. He was stuck, watching, and feeling the pain of his uncle beating him bloody. Then Image suddenly morphed and instead of beating him, Harry's Uncle pried his mouth open and started pouring water into his mouth, choking him. Before Harry could spit the liquid out the hands held his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow. Once Harry stopped choking he looked around quickly but his uncle was nowhere to be seen. Instead he was lying on the floor of Peverell Manor, surrounded by more of the small creatures. Before he could look around very much, Harry found himself growing tired. Harry closed his eyes, and let himself be pulled into a calm dreamless sleep.

* * *

The first thing Harry saw when he awoke was the bright blue sky, with a few fluffy clouds floating around. _'Am I outside?'_ Harry wondered, before noticing that he was lying on a bed. He opened his eyes slightly wider, wincing at the pain from looking directly at the bright light. Harry looked around, hoping that he would see something to give him a hint as to where he was. The room, if you could call it that, was very large. It was almost as big as the Dursleys first floor, but it looked much nicer that their ugly wallpaper covered home. The walls were a calming moss green with large windows on every wall making the room have a very light and airy feel. The ceiling was very tall, and cone shaped with huge sky lights all the way up. The skylights made it seem like he almost didn't have a roof.

The furniture fit the room very well. It was all very light looking, and didn't have a bulky feel, even though it was made out of wood. There was a dresser, a desk, two seats sitting in one corner, and a big fluffy bed that Harry was lying on at the moment. Sitting in the middle of the desk was his wand and his scruffy old bag that he brought from the Dursleys. The sight of his things reminded Harry of Samara.

 _'Wait… Where is Samara? I need to find her, where did she go?'_ Harry shot up in bed, and began searching the room for his companion. When he couldn't find her, Harry became worried and started to get out of bed, but stopped when he heard a door opening. Standing in the doorway were four creatures like the one that he had met before, and Samara who was sitting on one of the creatures head.

As they came closer to the bed, Samara seemed to notice Harry, $Young one! You are awake. How are you feeling?$

"How am I feeling? Wait… What happened? Where am I?"

Samara, who had been put on the bed by one of the creatures, sighed tiredly you had a panic attack, which put your magic under a lot of strain. You have been unconscious for almost two days. $We were all very worried about you.$

Harry tilted his head "We?"

Me and the house elves? Harry looked at Samara blankly, spurring her on, to continue the explanationin the wizarding world, $it is very common for large, or rich households to employ magical beings called House Elves, as servants. There are five house elves currently working in the Peverell Manor. These are the house elves, Bernard, Twill, Zarr, Sarah. The house elf that you met earlier is called Melly.$ Samara pointed, with her tail, at each house elf as she said their name. Once harry seemed to have memorized the names Samara continued her explanation of what happed. $Luckily the other house elves found us soon after you panic attack. They gave you a potion which calmed you and put you to sleep, before you hurt yourself from thrashing around.$

Samara turned away from Harry to look in the house elf Bernard's direction $This Is Bernard, he is the head house elf. It is his job to keep the other elves in line and doing their jobs correctly. He has something he would like to ask of you.$ Harry turned to look at the house elf Samara was looking at.

The elf bowed his head at Harry politely, "Master Harry as head house elf I have come forward to beg your forgiveness. I have failed the Peverell name by letting the Peverell heir be harmed by one of my subordinates. Please forgive me and the other house elves for letting this incident occur." He paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts "Melly is very old and has unfortunately become confused in her old age. We normally keep her in the house elf chambers where she can be watched, and kept out of trouble, but today we messed up and accidentally allowed her to roam the house. Please I beg you not to send her away from here." Harry watched the house elf grovel at his feet with amazed eyes. He just couldn't believe it; someone was actually apologizing to him.

"Bernard… I could never take away someone that any of you care for. As long as you can keep her from attacking me again then she may stay." Harry looked over at Samara nervously, she smiled warmly at harry to show that he did well.

When he turned back to the house elves he found them all smiling at him, then they all said "Thank you Master Harry!" in sync, while bowing their heads. Harry blushed at their extreme thanks and gestured helplessly for Samara to do something about the exuberant House Elves. She chuckled at Harry's red face, $If I might interrupt. Harry has not eaten since yesterday morning, so I am sure that he is quite hungry.$ As if agreeing with Samara statement, Harry's belly growled loudly, making Harry blush and Samara bust into a fit of laughter. Harry rolled his eyes at Samara's ridiculous antics.

"What would you like us to make for you?" The Elves all asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want to bring me is fine." Samara, who had finally quit laughing, smiled dangerously at Harry and hissed $Young one you are no longer living at your aunt and uncles house. You may pick whatever you want to eat, and no one will be mad. Also If you keep up with that attitude then I will tell the house elves to bring you jelly fish, pickled in peanut butter.$ The nervous look on Harry's face made Samara smirk cruelly. Harry's eyes welled up with tears, at Samara's words.

"Umm… If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would love some chicken soup."

"Yes Master Harry." The whole group chorused before disappearing, leaving behind quiet popping sounds.

Harry looked down at the snake wrapped around his arm $how to they disappear like that?$

$It is called apparition, and is a lot like the muggle idea of teleportation. It is a magical skill that both wizards and house elves can use. You simply imagine where you want to go, and then will your magic to send you to that place.$

$That sounds useful...$ Harry began imagining all the uses possible for apparition.

$Actually... Peverell manor works quite the same. Its skill to change can be controlled in much the same way. Just imagine what you want the house to look like, and the house will make it.$

$How do you know that?$ Harry questioned, while shifting back under the covers where it was nice and warm.

She chuckled at the sweet image he made burrowing down under the covers. $While you were asleep I spoke to the House elves about many things, one of them being how to control the house.$ Samara's eyes drifted over Harry's desk, and she hissed in annoyance at her own forgetfulness. $Harry, I just remembered that you got a letter today, from Gringotts. Since you weren't awake I opened, and read it. They would like you to come in tomorrow afternoon for your first cleansing ritual.$

Harry's head popped out from under the fluffy blue comforter. Although he was nervous about the ritual, he hid it carefully behind a cheerful mask. Samara had worked so hard for His sake, and gotten him away from the Dursleys, so Harry wanted to repay her in any way possible. Harry smiled at Samara $Is it ok for me to explore the house?$

$Of course little one, It is your house after all.$ Harry pushed off the covers carefully and got out slowly to not disrupt his stomach. $I am a bit tired so why don't you go without me. If you get lost just call for one of the house elves and they will find you and help you to where you need to go.$

Harry nodded energetically before running out of the room, and down the set of stairs. His fears about the next day were quickly forgotten as he explored his new home. Everywhere he looked there was something amazing to see, touch, or do. Every time Harry opened a door, he felt a shiver of excitement go through him all the way to his toes. The first door was another bed room, but this one was mostly yellow and red. After that he found two closets, three guest rooms, and a large covered balcony filled with flowers. His favorite flower on the balcony was a gleaming white, flower that looked like a small fringed-bird

After finishing with every room on that level he hurried down the stair case to look at the next level. The first door he came to was quite different that the others. It was much larger than the rest, but that wasn't the weirdest part. Harry looked high and low but there was no door knob to be seen. _'Maybe it works like the wall from before.'_ Harry wondered as he stepped forward. Reaching out nervously he touched only for a moment before retracting his hand sharply. The door had burned him, but there was no mark scarring his fingers. With a creaky groan the large door opened inward, revealing the inside to Harry. It was a Massive room with multiple floors, each linked by open staircases and filled with shelves upon shelves filled with books.

Harry couldn't speak; It felt to him as if a single sound would break the silent magic that filled the room. Without noticing it Harry had started moving into the room and towards the books. The books were just begging to be read as Harry was Happy to oblige. He walked up to the First set of shelves and began scanning the titles. There were quite a few interesting books, but nothing that seemed too exciting. Then he found it, the perfect book to read before dinner. 10 extremely useful everyday spells by Kurt Winslow. Harry grinned with excited anticipation, as he tugged the blue book out of its place on the shelf.

 _'Hmm… I wish I had someplace to sit and read. Oh well I guess I will just make use of the floor.'_ Harry sighed sadly but stopped halfway down, when he remembered Samaras lecture on how the house worked. "Perfect!" Harry said excitedly. Harry remembered from her lecture that all he needed to do to work the house was envision whatever he wanted to change and then the house would to the rest. With Samara's instructions in mind Harry imagined a simple yet comfortable chair next to a table. When he opened his eyes, the table and chair was sitting right in front of him.

Holding his new book tightly Harry crept over to the chair as if he expected it to come alive at any moment and eat him. Once he was in front of it, Harry gingerly lowered himself on to the plush brown chair. He sighed in relief when the chair didn't disappear out from underneath him. Harry Was about to begin reading his new book, when he heard the tell-tale popping sound of apparition. Harry looked up at the house elf Twill standing in front of him. Harry knew it was her because she wore a single red earing in her left ear tip. She was holding his lunch on a platter, along with some tea. Twill placed it gently on the table and turned to go.

"Thank you for bringing my lunch twill." Twill turned the same exact shade of red as her earing, before appariting away. Harry turned towards his food and placed the first spoonful into his watering mouth. He hummed in joy at the delicious food; this food was like heaven to the table scraps and pieces of bread that made up his diet while at the Dursleys. While he ate, Harry reflected on both the last few days, and what lay ahead. Although he was finally away from his abusive relatives, Harry could tell that he was no were near the end of his adventure. So many things didn't make any sense about this new world, and yet Harry felt more at home and more comfortable here than he had anywhere else.

Once Harry was finished eating and Twill had come by to take away the dishes, Harry finally opened up the book. He found quite a few spells that seemed very useful. The book had 10 spells that would be very useful in his everyday life. Harry had no trouble memorizing the spells and their wand motions very quickly. He was planning on getting Samara to help him with the practical work that evening. Once Harry was done with the book he put it back on to the shelves, before going back to his seat. When the elf had taken away his dishes she had left Harry's school books for him. Harry could guess that Samara had known that he would want them. Harry looked through them for a few minutes, but finally decided on his potions book.

Harry had been shocked when Draco had told him that the grumpy man from the potions store was Hogwarts Potions teacher. He acted very strangely when they met. At first it seemed like Mr. Snape hated him, but then he got almost excited while helping him find the things that he needed. Mr. Snape even looked slightly worried about Harry when he found out that Harry was going to practice at home. Potions sounded like a very interesting course, which made Harry excited to begin reading, so that he could begin to practice brewing.

Time flew by without Harry noticing it, and after what seemed like just a few minutes he was being summoned for dinner. For dinner Harry had a bowl of summer squash soup and fresh baked bread. Samara on the other hand, ate a small mouse that Harry had bought her the day before with Draco. After dinner they both retired to Harry's bed room for the night. Once in Harry's room Samara started helping Harry to practice the new spells.

It took a little while longer than before, because Harry had never used a wand before. By the time it had gotten late, Harry had learned how to do two of the spells with his wand and three wandlessly. Harry found that wandlessly was easier for him, but Samara made him learn them with his wand also. She was worried about Harry showing others at Hogwarts his skill. Once Harry was too tired to keep going, they put aside the book and Harry slipped into bed tiredly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore POV

"What do you mean? How can the boy who lived be gone?" Albus frowned darkly at the whale like Muggle standing in front of him.

The blustering man's face was turning a quite bright shade of purple at his words "Now just see here you! I take in that freak for you, do everything you say and this is how you treat me. Coming into my house and making a scene where the neighbors could see. How dare you! How would I know why or how he left? The ungrateful brat probably just stole my money for drugs or something."

"Drugs… Is he sick? I specifically told you to hurt him, but nothing dangerous." Dumbedore rubbed his aching temples. This is why he hated working with stupid people. Although they were easy to use, they often made stupid mistakes, which messed up his carefully laid out plans,

"Don't worry. He should be fine... Just ran away. You can find him again… Right? Vernon's words slowly lowered in volume as he went.

Albus Frowned in annoyance at the fat man. He wished that he could curse him, but he knew what a bad idea that would be. "I will find the boy and bring him back here. This time don't let him leave." Vernon blinked dumbly at the brightly dressed wizard, "Understand!" Albus shouted angrily. Vernon Dursley shrunk back in fear, and started nodding so hard that his brains practically rattled around in his brain. He kept nodding fearfully even after Dumbledore had apparated away. Albus apparated back to his office; he needed to do some serious planning.

After Albus had gotten the Hogwarts letter back from the Dursleys, he had sent Hagrid to meet with Harry and show him the wizarding world. Unfortunately that plan had fallen to pieces when Hagrid had come back freaking out because the boy who lived wasn't at the Dursleys. Hoping that Hagrid had just screwed up again, Albus went in person but found that Hagrid was right, The Boy Who Lived was missing and they needed to find him or the war might be over before it even started.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please Fave and Review! It really does help me work harder when you review!**


	7. Meeting Mr Weasley

Hi everybody! Merry Christmas! Thank you for sticking with me for this long, and for being so patient while I tried to write this chapter over an incredibly large period of time. I am extremely sorry!

I worked all last night to finish this chapter, so that I could post it as my Christmas present to all of you, And for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas this will be your early/late birthday present. Thank you for your reviews, they are the only things that kept me from just giving up on this story.

 **Warnings:** swearing, emotional breakdown, and a lot of Harry being adorable.

 **Disclamer:** Sadly I do not own this, if i did then Harry would not end up with the Weasley bint (sorry all you Ginny fans, but If you like her then this is not the story for you)

"talking" thinking $parseletongue$

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Meeting Mr. Weasley**

"Mr. Harry Potter, the goblin in charge of your vaults is waiting for you downstairs."

Harry turned to look at Bernard, his head house elf. "Please tell him that I will be right down. Oh and Bernard…"

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?"

Bernard turned his head down, ears drooping sadly.

Harry took pity on the elf, knowing that it must be hard for him to get used to calling his master by their first name, and said, "It's alright Bernard, I am not mad at you. Just please use my name from now on."

Bernard bowed gratefully before aparating into the sitting room to relay Harry's message.

Once Bernard was gone, Harry turned back to his book, sighing wistfully at the pages brim full of exiting things to learn. With a thump Harry placed the book on his desk, and then pulled himself off of his bed. He started to call for Samara, but she wasn't in the room anymore. Harry guessed that Griphook wouldn't want to be kept waiting so he just left her be and walked down to the sitting room quickly.

"Hello Griphook. Did I forget an appointment? Or is there some other reason that you have come?" Harry asked nervously as he sat down across from Griphook. Even in someone else's home Griphook still had the air of someone who was in charge.

"No you are not late for an appointment…" The goblin paused for a moment, "After you left Gringotts I came across some very strange information. At first I thought to owl you about what I found but then I decided that such grave news is best told face to face, plus by using owls you risk the chance of the letter being intercepted and read by unwanted parties. Apparently you have not one, but two magical signatures in your body. This is a very odd and rare occurrence, so I took it upon myself to research what could have caused such a phenomenon. I only recently came to a conclusion about the cause of this." Griphook leaned in slightly, wetting his lips nervously, "You have a piece of a soul, also known as a Horcrux, attached to your scar. We suspect that the Horcrux is Voldemort's since the Horcrux has the same magical signature as the dark lord."

"I know that you said that a Horcrux is a soul piece, but can you explain it a little more?"

"A Horcrux is an object, or person in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating a Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body was destroyed. The more Horcruxes one creates, the harder it is for them to die. We do not know if the Horcrux will be dangerous to you, but I have read a few things that say something about Horcruxes having the power to possess people, so just in case we would like to move the Horcrux from your scar, to an object that we can keep under a watchful eye."

Griphook gave Harry some time to digest this new information. One thing that caught Harry's attention was the fact that Griphook had been using the word we instead of I.

"Who is we?"

"That is a good question to ask Harry. We Includes me, the head goblin of my section, and one of Gringotts curse breakers William Weasley. He has had the most contact of all the Gringotts employees with Horcruxes Normally he works with the Gringotts bank in Egypt breaking curses in the pyramids, but lucky for us, he wanted to take some time to be with his family, so he has been transferred over to us for the next month and a half."

Griphook had noticed a surprised look flash across Harry's face at the mention of Mr. Weasley. Griphook knew that Harry was probably worried that he wasn't a trustworthy employee, because of the money that his family had taken from his vaults. "Harry please do not worry yourself. Both me and my superior have vetted Mr. Weasley quite harshly before revealing anything about you or your situation. During the vetting sessions we used Veritaserum, a truth potion, which is extremely hard to get around. We have found him to be a loyal and trustworthy employee. Not at all the type to use this information against you."

Harry let out a sigh of relief at this news. Merlin this is really stressing me out, Harry thought worriedly.

"Please take this port key." Griphook stretched out his hand showing Harry a small bronze coin, "It will take you to a room where Mr. Weasley is waiting. He is the one who will be casting the spell to rid you of this foul object. The port key will activate on its own in five minutes. I will be going first to tell my superiors that you are coming."

Harry took the coin from Griphook, and watched in amazement as the goblin disappeared with a pop. Apparition was extremely fascinating to him, because it was just like the supper power of teleportation that he had read about in Dudley's comics, one time that Harry had managed to sneak one out of Dudley's room while cleaning.

Harry sighed tiredly. He had woken up in a good mood this morning but in light of everything that Griphook had been telling him, Harry felt as if a huge weight had fallen upon his chest. Being alone wasn't helping either; there was nothing to distract him from the dark images that swirled around in his head. He kept watching the same scene over and over in his head, like a really horrible song on repeat. At first he would just be standing normally, but then a gross dark sludge would begin to poor out of his scar. The sludge would surround him, even pouring into his screaming mouth; soon he would be swallowed whole by the darkness. Harry wrapped his arms around his legs, shivering and shaking. He wanted nothing more than to hide under his covers and cry, but he couldn't move. Harry felt completely numb, and the tears just wouldn't fall. Even the pulling sensation in his navel, the tell-tale sign of a port key didn't wake him from his stupor.

When Harry arrived at Gringotts the man standing nearby began talking very fast; Harry tried to listen but it felt like his ears were clogged and everything sounded muffled and distorted. He wanted to ask for help, but his lips just wouldn't work right. Harry closed his eyes trying to shut everything out. After it had been quiet for a while Harry thought to himself that maybe the giant man had left the room, but suddenly the man dropped to his knees in front of Harry and wrapped him up in a big hug. The hug was so unexpected that Harry froze in the large man's grip. The man's right hand began rubbing circles on Harry's back, and Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek. He tried to stop it, but the slow rubbing finally made him lose it. The tears poured down his face, not stopping no matter what he tried, even though crying in front of a stranger was extremely embarrassing.

After a few minutes Harry finally managed to get the crying under control. Harry quickly pulled away from the larger man, and turned away, so that he could wipe his face without the man noticing.

"You ok kid?"

Harry turned back with a frown on his face "Of course I am ok, why would you think I am not?" Harry lied.

"You were crying Harry."

"I wasn't! I was just… Umm... Sweating from my eyes."

Bill shook his head at the ridiculous statement but went along with it to keep the kid from being embarrassed. "Of course kid-" He stopped when the boy frowned again at being called kid, "Harry. It's very nice to meet you; I have heard good things from Griphook." Bill reached out a hand for Harry to take.

"My name is Harry Potter. I have heard good things about you too" Harry introduced himself, as he took Bill Weasley's hand and shook it. "Griphook told me that you are going to get rid of the Horcruxes. Is this true?"

"Yes. It is my job to cast the spell that will get rid of the Horcrux. If you will come this way then we will get started."

Bill led Harry over to two plush seats where they both sat down across from each other.

"What are you going to do, to get rid of the Horcrux?" Harry asked. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper napkin to blow his nose. "Allergies," he told Bill.

"The pollen's been bad this year," Bill agreed soberly. "While researching Horcruxes I came across a spell that should work to remove it. First it should rip the soul piece off of you and then suck it into an object that I attach the funnel spell to. There it will stay until we have decided what to do with it. In case you wanted to know the spell is Nutrientibus Anima. The spell should be painless but I can't be sure since I have never cast it before. "

Harry weighed his options and the amount of risk vs the gain in this situation. He studied the facts and finally decided that it was worth the risk to be rid of the Horcrux. "I will do it."

"As soon as you are ready I will begin the spell."

Harry sat up stiffly, and nodded as a sign that he was ready. Bill whipped out his wand, but was so quick that Harry couldn't even tell where he had pulled it from. With his other hand Bill pulled out a simple silver ring. He pointed his wand at Harry's scar and said with a serious voice "Nutrientibus Anima!" And out of his wand shot what looked like a small funnel of wind. The small end then attached itself to Harry's scar, and the bigger end stretched down towards the ring. As the tornado spun quicker Harry felt a sucking sensation in his head. It didn't hurt, but it was an extremely weird sensation almost like someone was trying to suck out his brain. Finally the Horcrux was sucked halfway out of the scar. It was quickly pulled out the rest of the way with one final suck. The Horcrux was pitch black and shadow like. As it flew towards the ring a horrible face appeared on it, and began screaming angrily making both Bill and harry shiver. Once the Horcrux was in the ring, the funnel disappeared back into Bill's wand, and Harry was finally able to slump over from exhaustion. Bill started to get up worriedly, but Harry waved him down tiredly.

After about five minutes of resting Harry perked up enough to ask Bill, "so what happens now?"

Bill popped his back and neck before answering "Well for now the ring will be hidden somewhere safe. You will go home and come back tomorrow for your last appointment. Meanwhile I will keep researching until I find some way to get rid of this accursed thing. Hopefully I will also find a way to figure out if Voldemort has made more Horcruxes." Harry started to nod but stopped when he thought of something that he wanted to ask.

"Bill if you don't mind..." Bill gestured for him to continue, "What does this Voldemort guy have to do with me? And why does everyone seem so shocked by my name?"

Bill's mouth dropped open ridiculously wide, like in one of Dudley's films. "You... you mean... You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"How could you have not been told?"

"Told what?" Harry snapped out annoyed.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Harry's annoyed voice. "You are famous in the wizarding world. You defeated the dark lord Voldemort as a baby by rebounding his killing curse that was meant for you. Sadly your parents died in the attack, so after you were proclaimed the boy who lived, Dumbledore hid you away from the wording world. No one knew where he hid you, only that you would come back in time to begin Hogwarts."

This time it was Harry's turn to gape in awe. He couldn't believe it. Harry the freak, famous. And with wizard parents no less. No wonder people had stared at him like that. Harry remembered asking Samara about it but she hadn't said anything... Shit, Samara! Harry finally remembered the snake that he had left behind in his numb stupor.

"Thank you for explaining that to me Bill. I would love to talk to you some more, but I am sure that Samara is worried sick about me right now."

"Yes… Yes... Of course. To get home just activate the port key from before by saying home sweet home. The goblins will send you an owl with the time for your last appointment." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin. "Could you please send me owls about the research progress?"

Bill smiled at the sweet little boy. "Sure thing Harry." Harry smile at Bill and said goodbye before activating the port key and disappearing.

As soon as the port key dropped Harry in his living room he found himself being attacked by a pissed off Samara.

$How could you leave without telling me where you were going. For all I knew you had been kidnapped and we're being tortured by Voldemort. I am so mad at you right now! Where on earth did you go?$

"Can I use the Pensive? I have been practicing and it would be much faster than trying to explain everything."

Samara just slithered around his wrist tightly, and shook her head in the direction of Harry's room. Harry cringed sadly, she was too angry to even speak to him. Harry took the stairs slowly so as to not jostle, and anger the already pissed off snake even more. Once in his room, harry did as he had been taught and extracted the memory with his wand. Once it was totally out he dropped it into the pensive watching the blue mist swirl around. Samara slithered down his arm and dipped her head into the pensive. After what seemed like hours, Samara lifted her head out of the memory and turned to stare at harry with a thoughtful expression.

$Are you sure that this Bill is trust worthy enough to hold such an important secret?$

"Yes. I trust him for now."

$Well then that is good enough for me. Just next time please remember to tell me before you go somewhere.$ Once Harry had promised, Samara continued, $So are you up for practice?$ Harrys eyes lit up in excitement at the mention of magic practice. $Today you will be practicing the correct ways to prepare potion ingredient.$ Harry whooped in excitement, and raced towards the potions dungon. Potions practice was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do every day. Only eating the delicious food made by his house elves, and talking with Samara were higher on his list. Life was finally starting to look up for harry, but Samara could smell a storm brewing, and soon it would come and cover up his blue sky.

* * *

Please continue reviewing, It really does help!

I will try to get out the next chapter much faster.

ByeBye!


	8. Mesage to my readers

**Hi Lovely's!** First off I want to thank all of you, who have read my story, and an extra thanks to the people who have reviewed. Thank you Thank you **THANK YOU!** Without all of your support I would have given up after the first chapter, but your wonderful feedback kept me going. Next I want to say this… I'm sorry! I know that everyone reading this really wants the next chapter, and instead all there is, is yet another **(** late **)** disappointment. But please try not to get too upset by the lack of a chapter, because I have something for you. I don't know whether to call it a Peace offering, an explanation, or both, but here it is the reason for my lateness, and for this message.

I recently went back and read through my story up to the chapter that I am currently working on **(** chapter 8 Yay! **)** , and I noticed something. My story **SUCKS!** My chapters are way to short and lack detail, good characterization, and worst of all there are so many plot holes that it looks less like a story and more like Swiss cheese. Now don't freak out this is not a message telling you that I am tossing the story, leaving on hiatus, or putting it up for adoption. All I am doing is taking a break from writing new chapters, and instead I will be taking some time to gut, destroy **(** bomb the bad parts out of existence **)** , and then revamp my story. I will fix all of the plot holes and hopefully make it much better quality, so that you can enjoy the story more. As a warning I will be fixing all of the chapters at once and then putting them up together, so don't be alarmed if the chapters disappear randomly. Also I must warn you that I don't know when this project will be finished, but know that my full attention will be on finishing it as fast as possible, so that I can begin working on new chapters for you guys.

Again my thanks for your support, and I am so sorry for this inconvenience. And I beg you to keep reading even though this story is taking so very long to complete. Thank you for reading this to the end.

 **ByeBye!**


End file.
